Their destiny was foreordained
by Snake3
Summary: "Severus?" Die selben Worte doch ein ganz anderer Sinn...
1. Default Chapter

Prolog: Neues und altes Heim

Harry blieb mit offenem Mund in der großen Empfangshalle stehen und blickte sich erstaunt um. Zwar hatte er gewusst, dass das Pottersche Anwesen groß war, aber DAS übertraf alles. Riesige Kronleuchter tauchten alles in ein einheimelendes Licht und die großen weinroten Samtvorhänge waren vor den Fenstern zugezogen. Außerdem prangte ein monströses Wappen über der Treppe, welche in den ersten Stock führte. Harry ließ seine Koffer fallen, was er aber zugleich bereute, denn der Boden war aus reinem Marmor. Immer noch staunend ging er langsam die Treppe hoch. In den Gängen blickten ihn aus alten Gemälden seine Ahnen an. Manche mit einem Zwinkern und einem aufmunterndem Lächeln und andere streng und misstrauisch auf ihn hinunter blickend. Am Ende des Ganges blieb er stehen. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um, bevor er laut jauchzend durch die Gänge lief. 

Endlich gehörte das Haus ihm. Zwar hat es ihm eigentlich schon immer gehört, aber das Erbe konnte er schließlich erst mit 18 antreten und nach über 17 Jahren Leerstand hatte man wiederum vier Jahre gebraucht es bewohnbar zu machen. Er liebte es. Harry, am Ende des letzten Ganges angekommen, riss hastig die Tür auf... und erstarrte. Überall waren Kuscheltiere verstreut, ein Kinderbettchen ganz in der Ecke, worauf mit großen Lettern sein Name stand, Harry. Vorsichtig trat er ein und erblickte einen besonders großen Teddybären, der ihn an etwas erinnerte, aber an was vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Plötzlich kam Hedwig angeflogen und Harry entdeckte einen Brief und nahm ihn ihr ab. "Danke, meine Kleine." Zärtlich kraulte er sie am Kopf. Zufrieden gurrend flog sie wieder weg. Harry entfaltete den Brief. Mit bleichem Gesicht rannte er die Treppen hinunter, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und verschwand aus dem Haus.


	2. Verrat lauert überall

1.Kapitel: Verrat lauert überall

Verlassen stand Harry da. Die Arme schlaff an den Seiten runterhängend. Vor ihm die Trümmer vom Ligusterweg 4. Bedrohlich leuchtete grün das Zeichen des Todes über dem ehemaligen Haus und überall wuselten Ministeriumsleute herum und versuchten das Geschehene zu vertuschen. Harry nahm alles nur wie hinter Glas war. Er konnte es nicht fassen! Das Haus in  dem er bis zu seinem 18. Geburtstag gelebt hatte war zerstört und die Menschen, die ihn zwar schlecht behandelten, aber dennoch seine einzigsten Verwandten waren... tot. „Könnten sie bitte hier verschwinden! Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen! " Langsam blickte Harry zum Sprecher, der als er ihn erkannte, große Augen bekam. „Oh, Mr. Potter. Verzeihen sie… ich meine... einfach schrecklich was hier passiert ist. Mein Beileid." Harry nickte und wollte sich abwenden, doch schon wurde er wieder gerufen. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter." Schlitternd blieb eine junge Frau vor ihm stehen, die Harry als Sandy Smith erkannte, eine Aurorin. „Die Winkelgasse wird angegriffen. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe." Schon war sie disapperiert. Harry fluchte leise und verschwand zwei Sekunden später.

*

Die Winkelgasse lag vor ihm. Doch die friedliche Atmosphäre und die betriebsame Geschäftigkeit war verschwunden. Es wimmelte nur so von Menschen in schwarzen Roben. Ängstlich rannten, schrieen... versteckten sich die Opfer vor den Angreifern. Sandy Smith pfiff einmal laut und durchdringend. „Was machen sie denn da? So können wir sie doch nicht mehr überraschen!" Die Todesser bildeten einen Kreis. Sandy lächelte ihn eiskalt an. „Viel Spaß beim Sterben." Und mit diesen Worten schubste sie ihn in den Kreis. Die, die noch lebten hielten den Atem an. Gemurmel entstand. Harry Potter, DER Harry Potter war durch sie in Gefahr. Und doch wurden ihre Blicke hoffnungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet. „Scheiße ", murmelte Harry, bevor sich die Todesser alle gleichzeitig, wie auf Kommando, auf ihn stürzten. Harry schoss immer wieder Lähmungsflüche ab und die ersten Reihen der Todesser fielen. Aber sobald einer fiel so folgten gleich zwei, so schien es jedenfalls Harry, um an seinem Platz zu kämpfen. Und schon traf ihn fast der erste Fluch. Harry sprang gerade noch zur Seite so das er ihn nur streifte und ein paar Haare versengte. Dann der nächste von hinten, genau an Harrys Kniescheibe. Er stürzte um gleich wieder auf zu stehen und weitere Flüche abzuschießen. Ein Schneidezauber traf ihn und schnitt ihm quer über der Brust die Haut auf. Blut spritzte hervor. Die Hälfte der Todesser lag schon bewegungslos auf dem Boden, doch Harry konnte sich schweratmend kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Die Todesser verschwammen und er taumelte zurück und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz...

*

Als Harry die Augen öffnete schloss er sie gleich wieder, weil das Licht ihn so blendete. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete er sie wieder, nur einen Spalt breit, um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Als er sich aufrichten wollte stöhnte er vor Schmerz und das lenkte das erste Mal die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Ah, Mr. Potter sie sind wach. Bleiben sie liegen. Sie müssen sich ausruhen." Ein freundliches Gesicht musterte ihn. „ Wo... wo bin ich?", brachte er mühsam hervor. „ Im St. Mungus-Hospital. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Der Zaubereiminister möchte noch mit ihnen reden." Harry nickte und ließ sich wieder in die weichen Kissen sinken. Er musste dringend nachdenken. Warum war er im Krankenhaus und wieso möchte Fudge mit ihm reden? Er schloss die Augen und Bilder zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Der Ligusterweg 4 in Trümmern. Sandy... Sandy Smith die ihm sagte, dass die Winkelgasse angegriffen wurde. Schreiende Menschen die panisch versuchten sich zu verstecken. Tote die ihnen den Weg versperrten... und die Todesser. Sandy die pfiff. Ein Kreis und ihr eiskaltes Lächeln. Schwarz! Geschockt öffnete Harry wieder die Augen. „ Wie komme ich hierher? Ich müsste tot sein!" Der Arzt wandte sich wieder zu ihm. „ Nach dem sie zusammengebrochen sind kamen noch andere Auroren. Die hatten leichtes Spiel. Die restlichen Todesser sind dann geflüchtet. Ich muss sagen, sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet. 50 Todesser haben sie aus dem Weg geräumt und alle von ihnen können sich auf einen Aufenthalt in Askaban freuen. Allerdings hatten sie Glück. Sehr großes Glück! Ich muss den Verband wechseln. Halten sie still, es könnte jetzt ein bisschen weh tun." Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Vorsichtig lugte er an sich herunter. Quer über seine Brust verlief ein tiefer Schnitt und sein linkes Knie war auch bandagiert. Harry fluchte leise. Das war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Eilige Schritte waren auf dem Gang zu hören. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „ Harry! Was machen sie uns nur für Scherereien. Wegen ihnen habe ich die ganze Presse auf dem Hals!" Wütend starrte Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, zu ihm runter. „ War nicht meine Schuld. Sandy Smith ist eine Verräterin! Sie hat die Todesser auf mich aufmerksam gemacht. Absichtlich!" Müde schaute er Fudge an. Doch dieser schien das nicht zu bemerken. „ Reden sie doch nicht so einen Schwachsinn. Sandy ist einer der besten Auroren. Der Einzigste der hier Mist gebaut hat waren sie! Wenn sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten, feure ich sie. Das ist nicht Hogwarts und eines ihrer Spiele! Verstanden? Hätten sie mit Sandy zusammengearbeitet hätten wir noch mehr Todesser dingfest machen können." Resigniert schloss Harry die Augen. Das dieser Fudge ihm auch nie glauben wollte. Der Zaubereiminister stürmte wieder raus. „ Also ich glaube ihnen", flüsterte der Arzt leise, doch Harry hörte es nicht mehr, denn er war schon wieder eingeschlafen.

*

Als er nach Stunden wieder aufwachte kam der Arzt wieder zu ihm. „ Hier nehmen sie das. Extra aus Portugal herbeordert, da bei uns alle Heilmittel verbraucht waren. Danach werden sie sich wieder topfit fühlen." Dankbar lächelnd nahm Harry den Trank an. Als er ihn getrunken hatte verzog er angeekelt das Gesicht. „Das aber auch alle Tränke so widerlich schmecken müssen." Schmunzelnd nahm der Arzt ihm den leeren Becher wieder ab. „Aber sie helfen." Harry richtete sich auf. „ Das hier kam mit einer Eule gerade an." Harry wurde ein dicker Brief gereicht. „Was ist das?" Fragend schaute Harry auf und öffnete den Brief. Als er zu ende gelesen hatte musste er erst einmal alles verdauen. „Und, was stand drin?" Harry seufzte. „Das war meine Kündigung und eine Vorladung zum Gericht, wegen Rufschädigung und Sabotage. In drei Wochen muss ich da hin."


	3. Ungewöhnlicher Besuch

2.Kapitel: Ungewöhnlicher Besuch 

Harry saß geschockt in seinem ehemaligen Kinderzimmer und hielt den großen Teddybären in den Armen. Zwar mag es sehr komisch aussehen, wenn ein 22-jähriger ein Kuscheltier in den Armen hält, aber Harry brauchte etwas, an das er sich klammern konnte. Immer wieder hörte er den Beschluss des Gerichtes und er hatte schon starke Kopfschmerzen, weil er sich die ganze Zeit sein Hirn zermaterte, was er denn jetzt tun sollte. Fristlose Kündigung und wenn er nicht gerade Harry Potter gewesen wäre eine Zelle in Askaban. Schon als er dort angekommen war hatte er geglaubt, dass das Urteil schon gefällt worden war. Er hatte gar keine Chance gehabt. Langsam stieg Wut in ihm auf. Wut auf Voldemort, die Todesser, Sandy Smith, Fudge,... eigentlich, wenn er ehrlich war auf alle. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Gerade Mal auf eigenen Beinen gestanden und jetzt arbeitslos. Er wollte auch nicht wieder bei Sirius um Geld bitten, aber was blieb ihm nun noch anderes übrig...

Er merkte erst jetzt, dass er den Teddy total zerknautscht und zusammengedrückt in seinen Händen hielt. Seufzend erhob er sich. Mit schleppenden Schritten ging er die Gänge entlang hinunter in den ersten Stock. Flügelrauschen ließ ihn aus seiner Grübelei aufschrecken und die Krallen von Hedwig drückten sich in seine Schulter. Harry wandte seinen Kopf nach ihr um, um darauf laut aufzuschreien. Hedwig starrte ihn verwundert an und fing genüsslich an einer geköpften Ratte an rumzuknabbern. Harrys Herz raste und er versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

*

_Harry war wieder an der kalten, steinernen Wand angekettet. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu befreien, doch eigentlich wusste er, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy und sah ihn aus funkelnden Augen an. „Lass das. Du verletzt dich nur selber." Er trat ein paar Schritte auf den 15-jährigen zu, was Harry nur veranlasste noch heftiger an den Ketten zu zerren. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und kam wieder näher. Dann hauchte er ihm wenige Worte ins Ohr. Worte die ihm allen Glauben an Gut und Böse, an Hass und Liebe nahmen und sein Leben zerstörten. Er würde sie nie vergessen..." Es ist schon drei Jahre her, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ich muss sagen, damals warst du schon einzigartig, aber nun bist du die vollkommende Sünde." Langsam streichelten seine Finger Harrys Wange. „ Glaub mir, es ist nicht schlimm... es wird dir gefallen."___

Dann wurde alles schwarz nur damit sich neue Bilder zeigen konnten. Ein weiteres dunkles Verlies, welches sich nicht groß von dem anderen unterschied. Harry humpelte durch den Raum. Alles tat ihm weh und er fühlte sich einfach nur dreckig...nein dreckig war nicht das richtige Wort wonach er suchte, vielmehr schmutzig. Der Duft der von ihm ausging, ekelte ihn an. Lucius` Geruch. Er ignorierte den Schmerz und das Blut, welches seine Schenkel hinunter lief. Harry musste sie einfach finden. Die einzigsten die ihm noch was bedeuteten. Ron und Hermine... Am Ende des Raumes angekommen, öffnete er die Tür und sprang erschrocken zur Seite. Tausende, wenn nicht sogar Millionen von Ratten rannten aus ihrem engen Versteck. Harry lugte vorsichtig durch die Tür und rannte hastig hinein. Verzweifelt schreiend versuchte er die restlichen Ratten wegzuscheuchen. Diese aber knabberten einfach weiter an den zwei Leichen herum...

*

Harry fuhr auf und blickte sich desorientiert im Zimmer um. Sein Atem ging schwer und er brauchte eine Weile um zu realisieren, dass er nicht in den Verliesen von Malfoy Manor war, sondern in seinem Haus... im Bett. Erschöpft und am ganzen Körper zitternd ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Harry fühlte sich nun wieder wie der kleine Junge der er damals war. Hilflos und einsam. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr von dieser Nacht geträumt und dann viel ihm Hedwig ein, wie sie die Ratte aß. Davon muss es kommen! In den letzten zwei Jahren habe ich schließlich auch nicht mehr daran gedacht, grübelte er. Harry machte das Licht an und blinzelte. Es wäre ihm jetzt einfach unmöglich gewesen wieder einzuschlafen. Stattdessen nahm er ein Buch aus dem großen Regal und fing an zu lesen.

 Es fing schon an zu dämmern, als Harry das Buch aus der Hand nahm. Müde streckte er sich und seine Knochen knackten laut, so dass man Angst haben musste, dass sie auseinanderbrechen. Langsam schlenderte er ins Bad...

Das heiße Wasser lief an seinem Körper hinab und genüsslich schloss Harry die Augen und merkte wie er sich langsam wieder entspannte._ Lucius Malfoy schlich sich von hinten an. Mit einer grausamen Zärtlichkeit zog er Harry von seinen nun toten Freunden weg. „Nun schau dich einmal an. Du bist ja ganz blutbesudelt." Mit leeren Augen schaute Harry zu seinem Peiniger. „Nun tu nicht so, als ob ich dich in irgendeiner Weise misshandelt hätte. Dir schien es doch gefallen zu haben. Das nächste Mal allerdings, solltest du dich nicht mehr so verkrampfen. Komm, geh duschen, wenn Voldemort kommt musst du wieder frisch aussehen, sonst denkt er noch ich hätte dich nicht gut behandelt." Langsam führte Malfoy ihn in ein großes Badezimmer. Harry stand unschlüssig da und wartete darauf, dass Malfoy den Raum verlassen würde. „Zieh dich schon aus!" Harrys Hände zitterten stark, aber er tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Lucius sah ihn gierig an. Eilig versuchte er aus seinen Sachen rauszukommen, aber nun zitterte er am ganzen Körper. Als er endlich unter der Dusche stand, seifte und schrubbte er sich gründlich ab in der Hoffnung, das mit dem Schmutz auch das dreckige Gefühl weg ging... vergebens. Das getrocknete Blut an seinen Schenkeln wurde wieder flüssig und vermischte sich mit dem Wasser..._Hastig riss Harry die Augen auf. Und blickte eilig zum Wasser, welches gerade den Abfluss hinunter sickerte. Klares Wasser! Am ganzen Leibe zitternd, wie schon vor sieben Jahren, schlüpfte er aus der Dusche und kuschelte sich in eines der flauschigen Badetücher.

Ein paar Minuten später stand er nackt vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. In Gedanken versunken strich er sich leicht über den Schoß. Er ließ sich auf den Boden nieder, sich weiterhin streichelnd und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Die Glocke läutete.

Glocke? Welche Glocke? Harry öffnete erschrocken die Augen und sprang auf, griff sich seinen Bademantel und rannte zur Tür hin. Er riss sie auf und davor stand **Severus Snape**, der ihn übelgelaunt ansah.

 


	4. Danke

Danke!!!

Ich hab dermaßen liebe Mails bekommen... ich hätt fast geheult!

Ich hab auf meinem Computer schon 16 Kapitel fertig und ich schreib auf jeden Fall schnell weiter.

Aber jetzt viel Spaß mit den nächsten 2 chapters!

                                                      Eure Snake


	5. Gespräche

3.Kapitel: Gespräche

„Pr... Professor Snape. Äh… kommen sie doch rein." Verwirrt öffnete Harry die Tür ganz und trat zur Seite. Unwirsch trat sein ehemaliger Lehrer in das Haus und musterte ihn abschätzig von oben bis unten. Als Harry der Umstand bewusst wurde, dass er nur im Bademantel vor dem Professor stand, errötete er leicht. „Setzen sie sich doch schon in den Salon. Ich zieh mir nur schnell was an." Harry rannte in einen Nebenraum und zog sich die erstbesten Sachen, die er in die Finger bekam an. Schwarze Lederhose und ein schwarzer Rollkragenpulli und rannte schnell in den Salon, wo Snape schon ungeduldig wartete.

„Tee... oder etwas stärkeres?" Fragend schaute Harry zu seinem Gast. Snape verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Er war eindeutig schlechter Laune. „Geben sie sich keine Mühe. Ich werde hier so schnell verschwinden, wie es mir möglich ist." Harry setzte sich in einen großen Sessel und nickte. „Und was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass sie einen Fuß in mein Haus setzen?", sagte er kühl. „Glauben sie mir, es war mir nicht gerade ein Bedürfnis sie wieder zu sehen." „Meines auch nicht!" Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte geglaubt einen naiven Weltverbesserer vor sich zu haben, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass Potter sich gemausert hatte. Fast schon eine Respektperson, aber eben nur fast.  

„Professor Dumbledore schickt mich. Wie sie vielleicht schon gehört haben, ist die Stelle des VgddK-Lehrers wieder frei und er hielt es anscheinend für eine gute Idee, sie für den Posten zu werben." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um Harry klar zu machen, dass er nicht sehr angetan war und fügte dann hinzu: „ Und da der Tagesprophet sehr ausführlich von ihrem... Gerichtsverfahren und ihrer **großen** Leistung in der Winkelgasse berichtet hat, konnte ich ihm leider nichts entgegen bringen."

Harry sah ihn hämisch an. „So, so. Schon so lange wie ich denken kann sind sie hinter den Posten her. Wie frustrierend muss es für sie sein, dass gerade ein Potter ihnen die Stelle vor ihrer übergroßen Nase wegschnappt." Snape bleckte die Zähne und sah so aus, als würde er sich gleich auf Harry stürzen.

*

Harry war wieder allein und dachte noch einmal über das Gespräch nach. Natürlich war es eine große Ehre, als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu arbeiten, aber Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Er hatte all die Jahre Hogwarts so gut wie möglich aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen, weil ihn zu viele Erinnerungen an dem Schloss hielten und nun sollte er dahin? An den Ort, wo ihn alles an Ron und Hermine und auch an Malfoy erinnern würde?

Albus wollte in einer Woche eine Antwort und so entschied sich Harry, sich später darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich an Snapes Gesicht entsinnte. Nun ja, Snape... vielleicht würde er doch zu sagen... nur um ihn ein klein wenig zu ärgern.

Harry deckte, in Gedanken versunken über den Zaubertränkemeister, den Tisch. Als er gerade fertig war, klingelte es schon an der Tür und herein stapfte Sirius. „Harry hast du schon den Tagespropheten gelesen? Was dieser Fudge sich nur dabei denkt." Wütend schwenkte er die Zeitung in seiner Hand. Harry blickte auf und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe es aufgegeben, ihn zu lesen. Steht eh nur immer das drin, was Fudge will." Sirius nickte und meinte nur noch dazu, dass das wohl das beste sei. Und setzte sich an den Tisch. Nach einer Weile, wo die beiden sich beim Frühstück über dies und das unterhielten, runzelte Sirius die Stirn. „Harry, irgendwas verheimlichst du mir." Der Angesprochene seufzte und fing an von Snapes Besuch  zu erzählen. „Was zum Teufel hat Snape hier zu suchen und noch dazu, wenn du nur einen Bademantel anhast. Hast du mir in dieser Hinsicht vielleicht etwas verschwiegen." Harry fing an zu lachen. „Siri, lass mich doch mal ausreden." Nach fünf Minuten saßen beide schweigend da. „ Und, nimmst du den Job an?" „Ich weiß nicht recht, allerdings wäre es wirklich amüsant Snape ein wenig zu ärgern, aber das ist schon der einzigste Vorteil." „Hmmm..., ich kann dir da auch nicht helfen. Es ist deine Entscheidung und ich weiß, dass du eigentlich nie wieder nach Hogwarts wolltest, aber bedenke, dass das eine große Chance ist." „Ich weiß." Beide schwiegen wieder. Harry grübelte schon wieder nach, ob er denn nun nach Hogwarts gehen sollte oder nicht. Sirius hingegen musterte seinen Paten. Vor ihm saß ein junger, hochgewachsener Mann. Früher war Harry immer braungebrannt gewesen, aber nun hatte er einen blassen Teint. Seine grünen Augen waren dunkler als früher. Eher schwarz-grün und seine ellenbogenlangen Haare fielen ihm in leichten Wellen über die Schultern. Und seine Sachen waren wie immer schwarz. Sirius fragte sich schon wie so oft, was genau vor sieben Jahren vorgefallen war, was Harry so verändert hat. Harry wollte nie darüber reden...

*

Harry sah Hedwig noch lange nach, wie sie mit der Zusage im Schnabel auf den Weg nach Hogwarts war. Es war Harry nicht leicht gefallen, sich zu entscheiden, aber irgendwann musste er sich schließlich seiner Vergangenheit stellen... auch wenn es weh tat. Er warf sich in das große Bett, denn eigentlich war er schrecklich müde, aber nun kamen ihm wieder Zweifel. War es wirklich richtig gewesen, zu zusagen? Wütend setzte er sich auf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Jetzt machte er sich schon wieder darüber Gedanken. Er setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel und fing wieder an zu lesen.

Irgendwann musste er aber doch eingeschlafen sein, denn das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen. Allerdings war es noch dunkel. Verwundert blickte sich Harry um. Da klopfte es schon wieder... Vor dem Fenster saß Hedwig und hämmerte wild mit ihrem Schnabel an die Fensterscheibe. Harry sprang auf , öffnete hastig das Fenster und wurde zugleich von einer beleidigten Hedwig angekrächzt. Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen und schließlich nach 10 Minuten Diskussion mit seiner Eule, bekam er den Brief zu fassen und riss ihn ihr aus dem Schnabel, so dass Hedwig, völlig empört über sein Verhalten, sich in ihren Käfig verkroch.

Gespannt las er den Brief. Helloween(1) sollte er sich in Hogwarts einfinden...

(1) Dumbledore hat zum Jahresanfang niemanden für die Stelle gefunden und musste bis dahin selber den Unterricht führen.


	6. Ankunft

4.Kapitel: Ankunft 

Harry stand vor dem Hogwartsexpress. Unsicher stieg er ein. Der Zug war fast leer und so hatte er seine Ruhe. Ein lauter Pfiff und ratternd setzte sich die Lok in Bewegung. Entspannt lehnte sich Harry zurück und schloss die Augen. Er hatte gestern Nacht kein Auge zubekommen und so döste er vor sich hin. _„Nein! Bitte... aufhören. Bitte! Ahhhh... Lass mich los. Fass mich nicht an! Ahhhh... Nic..._

Harry riss die Augen auf und langsam verstummten die Schreie. Er musste nicht weiter auf sie lauschen, denn er wusste, was jetzt passierte... oder was passiert war. Die Schreckgespenster seiner Vergangenheit holten ihn wieder ein... ließen ihn taumeln, zittern. Um sich zu beruhigen, kramte er in seinem Handgepäck nach der Schachtel. Vorsichtig zog Harry sie raus. Eine Unebenheit und der Inhalt stürzte mitten in seine Sachen und Harry musste sie erst einmal aus dem Waschpulver heraus sammeln. 5 Minuten später hatte er eine Zigarette in seiner zitternden Hand und zog gierig daran (Er sitzt in einem Raucherabteil.). Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht und schaute auf die Marlboro, die nach Waschpulver schmeckte. Entnervt stöhnte er auf. Das aber in den letzten  Wochen alles schief gehen musste. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass er erst eine Stunde im Zug war und noch vier Stunden vor sich hatte. Wieder kramte er  in seiner Tasche und zog ein Buch hervor und mit dem Buch seine Brille(2). Kurz musste er schmunzeln, bei dem Gedanken wie begeistert Hermine doch wäre, dass er jetzt so viel las. Aber der Gedanke schmerzte ihn sogleich wieder, so wandte er sich dem Buch zu, begann zu lesen und bemerkte gar nicht, dass es draußen immer finsterer wurde und der Wind in eisigen Böen über das Land fegte. Erst als die Deckenbeleuchtung anfing zu flackern, hob er seinen Kopf und im gleichen Moment donnerte es ohrenbetäubend. Laut prasselte nun der Regen gegen die Fenster, das Licht gab nun entgültig auf und Harry saß in der Finsternis und merkte wie der Zug langsamer wurde und letztendlich stehen blieb. Kurz darauf folgte eine Durchsage, dass der Zug erst wieder weiterfahren konnte, wenn der Sturm aufgehört hatte. Dann ein Schrei. Harry wurde starr. Langsam bewegte er sich zum Fenster hin und guckte vorsichtig hinaus in die schwarze Nacht. Dunkle Schemen bewegten sich und zwei graue Augen tauchten vor seinem Fenster auf und blickten genau in seine schwarzgrünen, die nun ängstlich dreinschauten. Die silbernen Haare von Harrys Gegenüber, schimmerten im Licht der Blitze. Für einen kurzen Moment hörte der Wind auf zu tosen und kein Donnerschlag war zu hören. Es schien, als würde die Welt gemeinsam mit Harry den Atem anhalten. Vor ihm, nur durch eine Scheibe getrennt, stand die Person, die er versuchte seit sieben Jahren aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen... Lucius Malfoy. Das Glas bekam einen Riss und wenige Augenblicke später, zersplitterte es entgültig. Hämisch schaute Malfoy auf ihn hinunter, wie er verzweifelt  versuchte aus dem Abteil zu kommen, was merkwürdigerweise abgeschlossen war.  Etwas viel polternd zu Boden. Verwirrt blickte sich Harry um... 

Seine Reisetasche war auf den Boden gefallen und nun kullerte der ganze Inhalt im Abteil herum. Argwöhnisch starrte Harry zum Fenster. Draußen schien die Sonne und nur wenige graue Wolken bedeckten den Himmel. Das Glas war unbeschädigt. Harry wischte sich den kalten Schweiz von der Stirn und sackte erleichtert in seine Polster. Schnell zauberte er seine Sachen wieder in die Tasche und kramte dann nach der Schachtel. Vorsichtig zog Harry sie heraus. Eine kleine Unebenheit und der ganze Inhalt stürzte in seine Sachen und Harry musste sie erst einmal aus dem Waschpulver heraus sammeln. Fünf Minuten später hatte er eine Zigarette in seiner zitternden Hand und zog gierig daran. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht und schaute auf die Marlboro, die nach Waschpulver schmeckte. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Hatte er nicht genau das gerade geträumt?!? Erleichtert hörte er sich die Durchsage an, nach der sie in 20 Minuten in Hogsmead ankommen müssten.

*

Die Lehrkörper warteten am Bahnhof und Hagrid ruderte wild mit den Armen, als er ihn sah. Nur einer fehlte... Professor Severus Snape. Als Harry aus dem Zug ausstieg, kam gütig lächelnd Dumbledore auf ihn zu. Kurz stutzte der Alte, musterte ihn erstaunt, aber dann reichte er Harry die Hand. „Willkommen in Hogwarts, Harry." Harry nickte nur und schritt mit energischen Schritten zu seinen alten Lehrern, um auch sie mit einem knappen Kopfnicken zu begrüßen. Hagrid riss Harry an sich und kurze Zeit darauf, war Harrys Umhang feucht von den Tränen des Riesen. „ Harry, lass dich anschauen. Es ist schon so lange her." Hagrid ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten, um ihn besser mustern zu können. Harry hingegen, machte ein missmutiges Gesicht und versuchte seine schwarze Robe wieder zu glätten. „ Das gefällt mir nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Du bist so blass und dann die schwarzen Sachen. Siehst fast so aus wie Snape. Gar nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut." Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Nana Hagrid. Harry ist gerade erst hier angekommen. Sicher zieht er sich vor dem Fest noch um."

In Hogwarts angekommen, wollte Dumbledore ihm stolz sein Zimmer zeigen. „Wir haben was ganz besonderes für dich. Ein Turmzimmer. Ich kann dir sagen... die Aussicht. Außerdem hast du den ganzen Tag über Licht." Harry blieb stehen. Dumbledore drehte sich um. „Ist etwas Harry?" „Nun ja... ich weiß ihre Bemühungen zu schätzen, aber ich mag die Sonne nicht unbedingt. Gäbe es noch etwas anderes?" Der Schulleiter runzelte die Stirn. „Schon... allerdings nur die Kerker und da ist es doch ein bisschen zu dunkel und kalt, nicht?"  „Wenn es Professor Snape nichts ausmachen würde, wäre ich lieber unten. Die Räume wären einfach perfekt... !" Der Alte nickte und führte Harry wieder hinunter. „Wir müssten allerdings die Räume erst mal herrichten. Sie werden schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt.

*

Harry saß nun endlich auf seinem Bett. Es hatte fast drei Stunden gedauert, bis er endlich die Räume beziehen konnte. Zwar hatten ihn seine „Kollegen" komisch angeguckt, aber sie hatten alle geholfen, außer natürlich Snape. Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit fassungslos zugeschaut, bis er später wutentbrannt in seine eigenen Räume lief, welche genau am anderen Ende des Ganges waren. Harry kam kurz der Gedanke, dass wahrscheinlich Dumbledore das arrangiert hatte, denn Harry hätte auch genau neben Snape wohnen können, da alle Räume hier unten leer standen. Harry blickte sich um. Er musste hier noch einiges verändern. Nach einer weiteren Stunde, sah er sich zufrieden um. Erschrocken blickte er auf die Uhr und rannte dann schnell in das Bad, denn in zehn Minuten musste er in der großen Halle sein. Er seifte sich in Rekordzeit ab und schlüpfte dann in seine schwarze Lieblingshose und zog sich einen Rolli über. Hastig band er sich seine Haare zusammen, legte sich den Umhang um und schon war er aus der Tür hinaus.

(2) Harry braucht nur noch eine Lesebrille, da sich seine Augen gebessert haben.


	7. Der neue Lehrer 1

5. Kapitel: Der neue Lehrer 1

Harry saß am Lehrertisch und blickte auf die Schüler hinunter. Man hatte ihm einen Platz neben Snape zugewiesen. Ganz ohne Zweifel, weil keiner neben ihm sitzen wollte, dachte Harry. Dumbledore erhob sich und kurz hörte das Geschnatter der Schüler, was Harry als äußerst nervtötend empfand, auf. „Wie ihr sicher gesehen habt, ist heute ein neuer Lehrer hier um euch in VgddK zu unterrichten. Ich freue mich mitteilen zu können, dass es kein geringerer ist als Mr. Potter." Plötzlich wünschte sich Harry das Geschnatter wieder zurück, denn nun brach ein wahrer Sturm von Stimmengewirr auf ihn ein. Dumbledore sah ihn an, als würde er etwas von ihm erwarten. „Was? Soll ich mich jetzt wie ein Tier im Zoo zur Schau stellen?", flüsterte Harry ungläubig. Snapes Kopf ruckte in seine Richtung. Entnervt stöhnte Harry auf und stand auf. Hunderte von Schülerhälsen verrenkten sich, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Statt eine freundliche Rede an die Schüler zu richten fragte er nur noch im säuerlichen Tonfall, ob alle ihn genug bewundert hätten, oder ob er noch einen Kopfstand machen solle. Augenblicklich hörte das Gemurmel auf. Harry ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Snape hingegen betrachtete Harry verwundert von der Seite. 

*

Harry wartete ungeduldig auf die Schüler. Das er nervös war, steigerte nicht gerade seine Laune. Endlich trudelten die ersten ein. Schwatzend machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Plätzen. Als es klingelte hatten fast die Hälfte der Schüler noch nicht einmal ihre Bücher ausgepackt, geschweige denn ihre Federn und Tintengläser. „20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffendor und Hufflepuff und seien sie froh, dass es nicht mehr sind. Sollte nächste Stunde wieder die Hälfte nach dem Klingeln nicht unterrichtsbereit  sein, wird es härtere Strafen geben," sagte Harry leise und doch verstand ihn jeder einzelne. Die Klasse war augenblicklich still. „Schön. Wie ihr wisst, bin ich nun euer neuer VgddK- Lehrer. Ich verlange nicht viel. Ihr sollt euer bestes geben und immer schön mitarbeiten. Der Stoff der vergangenen Stunden muss fest sitzen, es wird des öffteren mal vorkommen, dass ich einen Test schreibe. Würden sie hier vorne bitte einen Sitzplan anfertigen." Er zeigte auf einen 13-jährigen Jungen in der ersten Reihe. Dieser nickte stumm und machte sich an die Arbeit. „ Da ich nicht weiß, was man euch bisher gelehrt hat, möchte ich das sie es mir erzählen. Welche Themen haben sie in den letzten Jahren durchgenommen?" Nach einer halben Stunde war Harry entsetzt. Zwar hatten die Schüler mühsam alle Themen zusammentragen können, aber die Hälfte von deren Anwendung schon wieder vergessen. „ Sie werden sich die Hefte der letzten Jahre vornehmen und alles bis zur nächsten Stunde wiederholen. Und lernen sie gründlich, denn eine mündliche Prüfung ist angesagt." Die Klasse stöhnte. „Haben sie daran etwas auszusetzen?", fragte Harry mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. Eilig schüttelten die Schüler ihre Köpfe. „Gut, ich dachte schon." Es klingelte und die Stunde war vorbei. So schnell sie konnten, verließen die Schüler den Klassenraum. 

Als Harry wieder allein war, massierte er sich die Schläfen. Gott, wie konnten Menschen nur so unterbelichtet sein und er hoffte, dass die nächste Klasse nicht ganz so ohne jedes Wissen war. Er hoffte es wirklich, sonst würde er noch heute, gleich am ersten Tag, einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden.

*

Völlig entnervt ging Harry zum Mittagessen. Die darauffolgende Klasse hatte mit ihrer Inkompetenz sogar noch die erste getopt, was Harry eigentlich für unmöglich hielt. Sein Schädel brummte und schon 50 Meter vor der großen Halle, war das Stimmengewirr der Schüler zu hören, was Harry veranlasste ein ziemlich grimmiges Gesicht zu machen. Ein paar Schülern, welche vor der Halle standen,  warf er einen giftigen Blick zu. Dann lief er weiter und stürmte fast auf den Lehrertisch zu. Wie konnten die anderen Lehrer nur so übertrieben fröhlich sein! Der Einzigste der Harry im Moment sympathisch erschien, war Snape, der genau wie Harry so aus sah, als würde er jeden Schüler... und Lehrer mit seinen Augen erdolchen wollen. Endlich saß Harry an seinem Platz und wollte sich seinem Essen zuwenden, als ihn, wer hätte das gedacht, Dumbledore ansprach. „Und Harry, wie war denn dein erster Eindruck?" Harry schaute ihn säuerlich an. „Die Schüler haben keine Disziplin, können den durchgenommenen Stoff nicht und sie sind alle selten dämlich. Beantwortet das ihre Frage?" Alle Lehrer sahen ihn geschockt an bis von der rechten Seite Harrys ein unterdrücktes Lachen zu hören war, was mehr an ein Husten erinnerte, weil sich derjenige offensichtlich an seinem Essen verschluckt hatte. Harry wandte sich nach rechts. Snape sah ihn belustigt an. „Frühe Erkenntnis, Potter. Vielleicht verstehen sie jetzt, mit was ich mich hier alles rumplagen muss." Snape grinste ihn an. Nun ja... eigentlich wollte Snape böse gucken, leider gehorchten ihm seine Mundwinkel nicht, welche leicht... kaum merklich nach obengebogen waren. Harry konnte nicht anders. Er musste zurück grinsen. „War ich auch so schlimm?" „Und ob." „Sie Ärmster." Sie guckten sich wieder an bis beide leise zu kichern anfingen. Wieder starrten die Lehrer zu ihnen. Diesmal allerdings ziemlich erstaunt. Und nicht nur sie. Das ungewohnte Kichern von Seiten des Lehrertisches ließ die Schüler verstummen. Sie hätten mit allem gerechnet. Sogar, dass es McGonagall wäre, aber DAS übertraf alles. Der neue Lehrer, welcher, das wusste bereits die ganze Schule, sehr streng war, kicherte wie ein kleiner Junge vor sich hin. Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre... nein, Snape... gerade Snape lachte mit. Kurz verstummten die beiden, sahen sich um, schauten sich an und fingen wieder an zu lachen. Snape fuchtelte mit einem Arm herum, nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen und zeigte stattdessen mitten in die Schülerschar, welche die beiden aus großen Augen ansah, was allerdings die beiden Lehrer nur veranlasste noch lauter zu lachen. Tränen liefen über Severus` Wangen und seine Gesicht wurde langsam durch den Sauerstoffmangel rot. Harry hingegen versuchte sich mit aller Kraft aufrecht zu halten, was damit endete, dass er vom Stuhl fiel. Die Schüler und Lehrer starrten sie noch immer fassungslos an. Nur einer nicht. Dumbledore lächelte vor sich hin und beobachtete die beiden. Währenddessen wollte Snape Harry hoch helfen. Allerdings fand er sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden später neben Harry auf dem Boden.

*

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden verlegen auf ihren Stühlen und Snapes Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich endlich wieder. Harry hingegen hatte mit einem heftigen Schluckauf zu kämpfen. Die Schüler sahen ihre Lehrer noch immer komisch an. Harry und Snape schossen „Todesflüche" mit ihren Augen ab und wenige Minuten später war wieder alles beim Alten.


	8. Der neue Lehrer 2

6. Kapitel: Der neue Lehrer 2

Harry wartete auf die nächste Klasse, welche aus dem 7.Jahrgang der Ravenclaws und der Slihterins bestand. Ohne auch nur ihr Wissen abzufragen, da sie, wie Harry wusste, eh nur die Hälfte wussten, gab er ihnen gleich auf, alles der letzten Jahre zu wiederholen. Insbesondere der Werwölfe. „ Die nächste Stunde wird ausfallen. Ich empfehle ihnen sich in der Zeit auszuruhen, denn wir werden uns am Abend treffen und gehen dann gemeinsam in den Verbotenen Wald. Glücklicherweise ist genau an diesem Tag Vollmond und wir werden es dann mit echten Werwölfen zu tun haben. Also falls sie den Stoff nicht 100% beherrschen, wird es eine böse Überraschung geben." Die Schüler nickten stumm und notierten sich die Hausaufgaben. Einige schielten ihn komisch an. „Ist etwas? Vielleicht ist meine Nase krumm?" Damit wandte sich Harry an einen Slitherin, der ihn besonders genau musterte. Dieser verschluckte sich fast, kratzte dann aber allen Mut zusammen und fragte: „ Ähm... ich dachte immer sie und Professor Snape würden sich hassen... und nun ja..." „Oh, dass tun wir auch. Sonst noch etwas?" Verwirrt schauten ihn die Schüler an. „Dann wollen wir uns dem neuen Thema zuwenden. Dazu braucht ihr eure Bücher nicht. Also erzählt mal. Was wisst ihr über Voldemort?" Kurz herrschte atemlose Stille. Doch dann meldete sich zaghaft eine Ravenclaw. „Ja." „Nun ja... du-weißt-schon-wer..." „Bitte nennen sie ihn beim Namen. Und das werdet ihr von nun an alle tun." Verunsichert schauten sich die Schüler an. Die Ravenclaw fing wieder an zu reden. „ Du-wei... ich meine V... Voldemort möchte alle Muggel töten. Außerdem glaubt er das muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer nichts wert sind." „War das alles. Weiß jemand mehr?" Wieder schweigen. „Nun gut. Nehmen sie ihre Hefte und schreiben sie mit. Voldemorts richtiger Name ist Tom Verlost Riddle. Seine Mutter war eine Hexe, die eine Nachfahrin Slitherins gewesen sein soll. Sein Vater war ein Muggel mit Namen Tom Riddle. Als Tom Riddle erfuhr das seine schwangere Freundin eine Hexe war verließ er sie und kehrte zu seinen Eltern zurück. Voldemorts Mutter starb bei der Geburt. Ihr letzter Wille war, dass ihr Sohn Tom, nach seinem Vater benannt werden sollte. Voldemort wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf. Dort wurde er oft geschlagen, weil er ein Zauberer war. Als er nach Hogwarts kam wurde er dem Hause Slitherin zugeteilt und war und ist immer noch der Einzigste Slitherin der nicht reinblütig ist. Deswegen hatte er viele Probleme. Er war ein Außenseiter, weil ihn alle als eine Schande für das Haus ansahen. Stattdessen vergrub er sich in seine Bücher und..." Harry redete die ganze Stunde und die Schüler hörten ihn gebannt zu.  Sie waren gerade an dem Punkt angekommen, als Tom alias Voldemort die Schule verließ, als es zum Unterrichtende klingelte. „Ok, Schluss für heute. Wir sehen uns am Mittwoch um 20Uhr an Hagrids Hütte. Und ich warne sie. Lernen sie lieber gründlich." Die Schüler verabschiedeten sich und Harry wandte sich seinem Pult zu. „Ähm... Professor Potter?" Harry drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand die junge Ravenclaw. Schüchtern sah sie ihn an. „Ja bitte? Haben sie noch irgendeine Frage?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „I... ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass... dass ihr Unterricht wirklich sehr interessant war." Röte machte sich auf ihren Wangen breit, bevor sie fast aus dem Klassenraum floh. Harry sah ihr verwirrt hinterher, Was sollte denn das jetzt?

*

Severus rannte hastig nach Hogsmead, um endlich zu apperieren. Der Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm war unerträglich geworden. Vor dem düsterem Haus angekommen hörte er genauso schnell wieder auf, wie er gekommen war. Doch um dies zu ersetzen schloss sich eine Kälte um sein Herz wie er sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte... presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen und ließ ihn kurz taumeln. Der Dunkle Lord musste unheimlich wütend sein. Vorsichtig stieg er die morschen Stufen hinauf und rümpfte die Nase. Überall stank es nach Exkrementen, Schweiz und Erbrochenem. Und das nannte sich Dunkler Lord! Leider, so empfand Severus, stand er viel zu schnell vor Voldemort, der ihn aus stechenden Augen ansah. Ohne auch nur irgendwas zu sagen hob er die Hand. Severus krachte gegen die nächste Wand und wieder hatte er Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Ächzend wollte er sich erheben, als ihn der nächste Schlag von hinten traf. Schmerz durchfuhr seinen ganzen Rücken und erkannte die Lieblingspeitsche seines Herren. Ekel überkam ihn. Er konnte sich noch zu gut erinnern, als er diese Peitsche freiwillig hatte spüren wollen. So lange her… Ein weiterer Hieb und immer schneller zischte sie mit unendlicher Wucht auf ihn... zerrissen seine Sachen, seine Haut. Mit fest aufeinandergepressten Lippen stand er aufrecht da und ließ es über sich ergehen. Nach unendlichlanger Zeit grinste Voldemort ihn irre an. „Genau deswegen bist du mein Lieblingstodesser! Nicht so ein Weichei wie die anderen." Sein Blick flackerte und seine Augen funkelten ihn wütend an. „Deswegen hätte ich sofortige Nachricht über Potters Ankunft in Hogwarts erwartet! Wo ich dich doch so gut behandle. Und was passiert? Eine kleiner Pisser aus Hufflepuff, hörst du HUFFLEPUFF! hat mir geschrieben." Severus blickte stumm Voldemort in die roten Augen. Eine Schmerzwoge durchlief Severus` Körper. Immer noch blickte er stumm vor sich hin. Wütend zischte Voldemort. Er wollte Schreie hören. Langsam intensivierte er den Cruciatus. Immer noch stumme Augen auch wenn sich Schmerz in ihnen zeigte. Weiter und immer weiter steigerte er den Zauber. Schreiend brach Severus zusammen...  

                                                                                          *

Mit großen Schritten lief Harry der Großen Halle entgegen. Sein Magen knurrte, da er zu Mittag fast gar nichts gegessen hatte. Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich zivilisiert mit Snape unterhalten und dann sogar noch mit ihm gelacht. Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Schnell verstaute er seine Bücher in seinem Spint im Lehrerzimmer und lief dann zielstrebig weiter. An seinem Platz angekommen, schaufelte er erst einmal alles mögliche auf seinen Teller und begann dann in aller Ruhe alles zu verspeisen. Kurz wunderte sich Harry, dass Snape nicht da war, allerdings war ihm das auch so ziemlich egal. Er hatte den Teller leer gegessen und häufte sich nun seine Speisen gewählter auf seinen Teller und begann wieder zu essen. Irgendwann spürte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Suchend schaute er sich um. Sein Blick blieb am Ravenclawtisch hängen. Schon wieder dieses Mädchen. Was will die bloß? Ein paar mal während des Essens versuchten seine neuen Kollegen mit ihm Konversation zu halten. Harry aber, war viel zu sehr in seinen Gedanken vertieft und merkte es noch nicht einmal. Langsam erhob er sich und wollte in seine Räume verschwinden, als er von Dumbledore aufgehalten wurde. „Harry, weißt du wo Severus ist?" Verwundert blickte ihn Harry an. „Woher soll ich das wissen. Bin ich sein Kindermädchen?" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging weiter. Immer noch spukte des Alten Frage in seinem Kopf. Weißt du wo Severus ist? Er hörte sich wirklich besorgt an und in Harry begann sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit zumachen. Er wollte sich eigentlich in ein Buch vertiefen, doch immer wieder glitten seine Gedanken woanders hin. Unruhig stand er auf. Er wusste, dass Severus noch nicht wieder in seinen Räumen war, denn er hätte seine Schritte gehört. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Langsam zog sich Harry seinen Pygama an... immer noch lauschte er. Nichts! Dann plötzlich hörte er einen dumpfen Schlag und etwas, dass sich anhörte als würde etwas auf dem Boden geschliffen werden. Ein leises Stöhnen und Ächzen. Wieder Stille. Harry riss seine Tür auf und erstarrte. Eine dunkle Gestalt lag am Boden und versuchte zu seinen Räumen zu kriechen. Die schwarze Robe war zerrissen und das Blut floss aus unzählig kleinen Wunden. Der Lichtstrahl  der von Harrys Zimmer in den Gang geworfen wurde, ließ die Person stutzen. Schwerfällig hob sie den Kopf und Harry erschrak. Die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers waren so... verletzlich. Harry lief zu Severus und versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen. Vorsichtig bugsierte er ihn, nach kurzen Protesten von Snape, in sein Zimmer. 


	9. Pflege

Halli, hallo*winke*winke* 

_Ich weiß, hab lang auf die nächsten Chaps warten lassen. ABER ... tada. Ich präsentiere Chap 7 und 8 UND Chap 6 noch mal überarbeitet._

_Außerdem liebe Grüße an Nanaki, yvymaus, Koorime, Matjes und Shelly!!!_

_@Matjes: Harry bleibt nicht die ganze Zeit so „herzlos". Auch kommt noch einiges über seine Vergangenheit raus..._

_@Shelly: Danke für die Kritik! Mit den 50 Todessern ist es wirklich ein bisschen unrealistisch. Aber glaubst du... dass Voldy auch nur einen vernünftigen Todesser hat( Mein Sev natürlich ausgeschlossen, außerdem ist er ja auch ein Spion)? Kann einem wirklich leid tun, dass er sich immer mit Schwachköpfen herumschlagen muss._

Fudge wird noch eine größere Rolle bekommen und sein Verhalten wird auch aufgeklärt...

_                                                                                              Bye eure Snake_

7. Kapitel: Pflege 

Severus lag schwer atmend auf Harrys Bett. Er war, gleich als sein Körper das Bett berührt hatte, ohnmächtig geworden. Harry versuchte Severus von seinen Sachen zu befreien, damit er besser an die Wunden rankam. Mit zitternden Händen streifte er das letzte Stück ab, welches schon einwenig durch das getrocknete Blut, angebacken war. Doch es half nicht, Harry musste es entfernen und entschloss sich dann zu der schnellen Methode und riss es mit einem Ruck ab. Snape stöhnte verhalten, kam aber nicht wieder zum Bewusstsein. Die Stelle blutete wieder und Harry nahm eine Tube aus seinem Schrank. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und rieb Snapes Wunden damit ein. Kurz qualmten die Stellen um dann in wenigen Sekunden zu verheilen. Harry war immer noch ziemlich verunsichert. Was er in Snapes Augen gesehen hatte, entsprach einfach nicht dem Bild, welches er sich immer von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer gemacht hatte. Kühl, stark, unfair auch  arrogant... aber verletzlich? Harry rief sich zur Ordnung. Sein, wohl eher unfreiwilliger Patient, war bei weitem noch nicht versorgt. Harry stellte einen Kessel in die Mitte des Raumes und entfachte ein Feuer unter ihm. Schnell und mit geübter Hand zerkleinerte er die Zutaten und dankte Gott, das der einzigste Trank den Harry zubereiten konnte, genau dieser war. 

*

Der Trank blubberte fertig über der kleinen Flamme. Harry verfluchte sich, dass er keine neue Schachtel gekauft hatte. So saß er mit einer Tabak/ Waschpulvermischung namens Marlboro in seinem Mund, im großen Sessel vor dem Kamin mit Blickrichtung Bett, um alle Bewegungen Snapes zu sehen. Bei diesem hatte hohes Fieber eingesetzt, seine Haare klebten feucht an seiner Stirn, die Wangen, der ansonsten schneeweißen Haut, gerötet und sein Mund halb geöffnet und sich manchmal zum Sprechen bewegend, so das er leise vor sich hinmurmelte, ließen ihn wieder so verletzlich wirken. Harry fluchte noch einmal. Snape lag halb nackt in seinem Bett und Harry war das unangenehm... wirklich sehr unangenehm. Severus` Augen flatterten, dann riss er sie auf und starrte mit fiebrigen Blick zu ihm. „ Potter?", krächzte er. Harry erhob sich. „Bleiben sie ruhig liegen. Ich hab ihnen einen Trank gebraut." Mit diesen Worten drückte ihm Harry einen Becher der dampfenden Flüssigkeit in die Hand. Selbst jetzt noch musterte der Ältere argwöhnisch den Trank. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Keine Sorge... auch wenn ich kein Ass wie sie in Zaubertränke bin, so kann ich ihnen versichern, dass ich sie schon nicht vergiften werde. Da hätte ich es auch einfacher haben können und sie einfach liegen lassen müssen." Immer noch ziemlich abschätzend auf den Becher in seiner Hand schauend, stürzte Snape alles in einem Zug runter. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. „Das war eindeutig der richtige Trank", murmelte er leise und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, um gleich darauf erschöpft einzuschlafen. Langsam beruhigte sich die Atmung von Severus und er lag ruhig in dem großen Bett. Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und ließ seinen Blick über den entblößten Körper des Schlafenden gleiten. Schlank und sehnig hob sich der Brustkorb gleichmäßig unter den Atemzügen. Harry fiel das Schlucken unendlich schwer. Kopfschüttelnd deckte er Severus zu und fragte sich, was nur mit ihm los war. Sicher, sein ehemaliger Lehrer war auf irgendeine Weise schon sexy, aber... Moment mal... Snape und sexy? Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf und seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Kurz atmete er tief durch und setzte sich dann wieder in seinen Sessel und fing an zu lesen. Er musste sich dringend auf andere Gedanken bringen. Doch immer wieder glitt sein Blick zum Bett hin.

*

Severus saß missmutig am Frühstückstisch. Er hatte sich soweit wieder erholt, sodass er auch unterrichten konnte. Eigentlich müsste er doch ganz zufrieden sein. Aber eines störte ihn ungemein an der ganzen Sache und das war Potter. Wie konnte er es nur wagen ihn so zu demütigen. Jetzt war er wieder einem Potter, und diesmal sogar dem Sohn, etwas schuldig. Und da kam auch schon der Mr. Ich-bin-ja-so-ein-guter-Mensch. Harry setzte sich neben ihm an den Tisch und begann sich unbekümmert einen Toast zu schmieren. Mit keiner Silbe erwähnte er die letzte Nacht und sah auch nicht so aus, als würde er erwarten das Severus ihm dankbar wäre. Erleichtert atmete Severus aus. Er wusste auch nicht warum, aber durch diese kleine Geste, wie sich Harry ein Toast schmierte, gab er ihm das Gefühl, dass er gestern nicht seine Ehre verloren hatte und obwohl er es nicht wollte, spürte er Dankbarkeit und Respekt für den jungen Mann neben sich.

Harry hingegen beobachtete Severus aus den Augenwinkeln. Er sagte nichts, da er wusste, dass es Severus nur in Verlegenheit bringen würde. Anders würde es ihm auch nicht gehen. Auch hatte er niemandem erzählt, in welchem Zustand der Zaubertränkemeister gewesen war. Nur Dumbledore hatte er berichtet, dass Severus erst spät... nach Mitternacht wieder gekommen war. Dumbledore hatte ihn nur verständnisvoll angesehen und nicht weiter gefragt. Wahrscheinlich konnte sich dieser sowieso seinen Teil denken.


	10. Anfang

8.Kapitel: Anfang 

Einen Monat später...

Harry wartete gespannt auf den 7. Jahrgang der Gryffendors und Hufflepuffs. Denn in dieser Klasse war ER. Und schon kam er durch die Tür und lächelte Harry freundlich an. Klein, vielleicht 1,77m, aber einen Körper... Seine blonden Locken umgaben seinen Kopf wie einen Heiligenschein und die strahlend blauen Augen sahen aufmerksam durch die Gegend. Harry glaubte, wie beim ersten Mal, einen Engel vor sich zu haben. Er folgte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus seine Bewegungen und... oh Gott, er bückte sich. Harry starrte auf den kleinen muskulösen Hintern und leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Er hörte sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen und merkte die Schwaden in seinem Gehirn, wie sich seine Gedanken langsam ins nichts aufzulösen schienen. Harry lief hastig hinter sein Pult und verdutzt blickten ihn die Schüler an. Fahrig strich der junge Lehrer sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und sein Blick flackerte kurz, bevor er sich wieder verhärtete und mit ihm ein anderes Körperteil. Harry verfluchte sich leise. Der Blonde lächelte ihn an und erhob sich wieder, nicht ohne sich kurz über seinen Hintern zu streichen. Er wusste es, er wusste, welche Wirkung er auf ihn hat, durchfuhr die Erkenntnis Harry wie ein Blitz und sehnsuchtvoll pochte seine Erektion gegen seine Hose. Eine junge Gryffendor lief an seinen Tisch. „Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Professor?" Langsam blickte Harry auf. „Doch... es geht mir bestens." Sein Blick irrte wieder zu dem schönen Hufflepuff, der ihn lüstern musterte, um dann mit einem Ruck sich wieder der Schülerin vor sich zuzuwenden. Diese beugte sich vor und ließ einen freizügigen Blick in ihr Decoultee zu. Betont unschuldig lächelte sie ihn an. „Könnten sie mir noch einmal den Stoff der letzten Stunde erklären?" Aus großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Harry dankte ihr heimlich, dass sie ihn von den Blonden und seinen Phantasien ablenkte und stimmte bereitwillig zu. Sie machten einen Termin am Abend aus und die Gryffendor lief siegessicherlächelnd zu ihrem Platz. Harry merkte es nicht und war sich auch nicht im klaren, was er gerade mit der Zustimmung angerichtet hatte. Die Glocke läutete zum Unterricht.  

*

Es war Mittagszeit und Harry wollte gerade zur großen Halle laufen, als engelgleich der Hufflepuff zu ihm schritt. Harry wollte am liebsten kehrt machen, verkniff es sich aber. „Professor Potter. Ich muss mit ihnen reden." „Später", sagte Harry zurückweisend. „Nein jetzt!" Und mit diesen Worten wurde Harrys Hand gepackt und er in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezogen. „Was zum Teu... 15 Punkte Abzug von..." Der Hufflepuff presste seine Hand auf den Mund seines Lehrers. Harry verstummte und schaute ihn böse an. Jeder Schüler wäre jetzt vor Angst gestorben. Nun ja... alle bis auf einem. „Gucken sie nicht so. Das steht ihrem hübschen Gesicht gar nicht." Der Ältere schnappte nach Luft. Hier ging gerade so einiges schief. Empört wollte Harry etwas sagen, doch der Schüler nutzte die Gelegenheit und ließ hart seine Mund gegen Harrys prallen. Ihre Zähne knirschten aneinander. Ungezügelt schlängelte sich die Zunge in Harrys Mund. Der Junge ließ seine Hände unter die schwarze Robe des viel Größeren gleiten. Streichelte ihn verlangend. Harry erstarrte jetzt vollkommen. _„Du bist so schön... so verlockend. Und du gehörst mir. Gott, wie kannst du nur so schön sein? Voller Leben... Harry. Obwohl ich dich... unzählige Male... so oft schon mit meiner Gier beschmiert... dir die Federn ausgerissen und meine schmutzigen Säfte die Kehle hinuntergewürgt habe... deine Beine, die dich wie Flügel über den Boden tragen, auseinander zwang, dir den Pfahl dazwischen rammte, dich aufgespießt habe, wie zur Kreuzigung... und ihn immer und immer wieder in dich hinein trieb. Wie kannst du so schön sein?(AM: Bronze-Fans wird das bekannt vorkommen.) Lucius streichelte ihn vorsichtig, als wäre der Junge unter ihm , über die Wange die Tränen weg, sein kostbarster Schatz._Harry liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein wütender Severus Snape stieß den Jungen aus dem Raum, der ihn sauer ansah, aber lieber seinen Mund hielt. Die Tür knallte zu und nur noch die eiligen Schritte waren von draußen zu hören. „Was zum Teufel denken sie sich dabei, Potter? Also wirklich, wenn schon ein Mann, dann kein Schüler. Wenn Dumbledore das erfährt waren sie die längste Zeit Leh..." Dann stutze er. Vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um die Schultern des verzweifelten Mannes. „Schon gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte er sanft. Harry blickte zu ihm auf. Ohne die Maske der Kälte. Severus schluckte hart und versuchte den zitternden Lehrer zu beruhigen. Ein Blick in diese feuchten Augen hatte ihn alles vergessen lassen, denn er hatte in Harrys wahres Ich... in seine Seele geblickt. So unschuldig und verletzt. Ängstlich und Hilfe suchend... und voller Pein. Und er wusste, Harry hatte ein Geheimnis, welches ihn zerfraß und zu zerstören drohte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Niemand kann dir jetzt mehr etwas tun." Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich Harry an seinen ehemaligen Feind und weinte... schrie allen Schmerz, den er seit sieben Jahren mit sich trug heraus und beide wussten... alles hatte sich geändert. Beide, wenn auch unfreiwillig, hatten dem jeweils anderen ihre Seele gezeigt. Ihre Verletzlichkeit hinter der harten Maske. Severus schlang seine Arme um Harry, versuchte ihm so gut wie möglich Trost zu spenden und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte er wie ihn eine warme Welle von Mitgefühl für einen anderen erfasste.

_Langsam wird es was... bye eure Snake_


	11. Vertrauen

Halli hallo

Da bin ich wieder! Ich weiß... hat ziemlich lange gedauert, aber TADA chapter 9 ist da.

Wieder ein ganz großes DANKE... fühlt euch alle geknuddelt.

Wisst Ihr, wo man weitere Harry/Snape Fictions lesen kann? Dann schreibt mir bitte, sonst sterbe ich UND DANN gibt es keine Fortsetzung!!!

                                 Eure Snake

Übrigens... ihr müsst unbedingt mal Dragonlance lesen, total genial!!!

                                                                                                           Bye

9. Kapitel: Vertrauen

Nun saß Harry in seinem Sessel und grübelte wieder. Er hatte den Termin mit der Gryffendor abgesagt. Genießerisch zog er an seiner Zigarette, denn er hatte sich nun endlich eine neue Schachtel gekauft. Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Severus schritt herein... in der Hand einen Bordeaux. Forschend sah er ihn an. „Geht es dir wieder besser?" Harry nickte stumm und wies mit einer Hand auf den zweiten Sessel. Severus ließ sich in diesen fallen und sah sich interessiert um. „Gar nicht übel hier. Könnte fast meine Wohnung sein." Harry lächelte leicht. „Danke." Harry musste nicht mehr sagen, denn Severus verstand und wusste, dass nicht der Kommentar zu seiner Einrichtung gemeint war, sondern viel mehr das Geschehene vor ein paar Stunden. Harrys Blick viel auf den Wein. „Das ist mein Liebster. Woher wusstest du nur? Spionierst du mir etwa nach?" Schelmisch sah Harry ihn an. Severus grinste zurück. „Klar", antwortete er gespielt ernst. Beide hatten wie auf ein Einkommen ihre Masken fallen lassen. Zwei Gläser erschienen auf dem Tisch und Severus füllte sie mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit...

*

Am nächsten Morgen setzte sich Harry gutgelaunt an den Tisch. Er hatte seit langem nicht mehr so gut geschlafen und fühlte sich rundum wohl. Er hatte sich gerade hingesetzt, als Severus in die Halle schritt. Harry musste grinsen, denn die Haare des Zaubertränkemeisters wehten hinter ihm her und sahen fast wie schwarzer Samt aus. _„Ach komm schon." „Nein, nein und nochmals nein." „Warum?" Harry zog eine Schnute. Unsicher blickte sich Severus um. „Du darfst aber niemanden etwas sagen und wehe du lachst." Harry nickte. Sein Gegenüber holte tief Luft. „Weißt du... meine Mutter war echt lieb, aber immer wenn sie mir als Kind die Haare gewaschen hat, habe ich den ganzen Schaum in die Augen bekommen. Das hat fürchterlich gebrannt und..." „Moment mal, du wächst dir nicht die Haare, weil du Angst hast dir könnte Schaum in die Augen kommen?" Ungläubig starrte er Severus an, der verlegen seine Schuhspitzen ansah. Harry rannte ihn das Bad und kam kurze Zeit später wieder. „Nimm das hier." Er reichte dem Älteren sein Shampoo.  Severus sah auf. „Das ist was für Babys"(von Nivea : no more tears), sagte er entrüstet. „Na und... Ich nehme es auch. Ich schwöre dir, wenn das in deine Augen kommt, brennt es nicht." Skeptisch sah ihn Severus an. Harry stellte sich in Pose und lächelte ihm mit einem typischen Werbunglächeln an. „Haben sie es satt, dass der Schaum in den Augen brennt? Die Lösung: Nivea Shampoo mit no more tears-Formel... empfohlen von dem berühmten, gutaussehenden, großen,... HARRY POTTER!!! _ Die Schüler und Lehrer sahen Snape erstaunt an, welcher versuchte so schnell wie nur möglich auf seinen Platz zu kommen. Böse funkelte er Harry an, der ihn immer noch angrinste. Dieser schien aber wenig beeindruckt und grinste nur weiter. „Na... hat es gebrannt?" Harry gluckste leicht. „Halt einfach den Mund Harry." Severus grummelte leise vor sich hin und schenkte sich seinen allmorgendlichen Kaffee ein. Schon wieder starrten die Lehrer ihn an. Hatte er Harry nicht gerade geduzt?!? Harry lächelte Severus an. „Hey, war nicht böse gemeint, aber du musst schon zugeben, dass der Grund deiner Phobie gegen das Haare waschen schon etwas... seltsam ist. „Schon gut... hack nur weiter auf mir herum. Bin ja nur der alte Severus Snape." „Klar... ich pass schon auf, dass dein Herzschrittmacher nicht versagt." Prusten von Seiten der anderen Lehrer. „Was zum Teufel ist ein Herzschrittmacher?" Severus sah ihn fragend an. Harry grinste ihn nur hinterlistig an. „Ja... wenn du das nur wüsstest." McGonagall mischte sich ein und erklärte Severus was denn nun ein Herzschrittmacher war. Wütend funkelte er zu Harry rüber. „Ich gebe dir 10 Sekunden Vorsprung." Harry stand panisch auf, während Severus langsam zu zählen anfing. Der Jüngere rannte los und versuchte sich bei den Schülern zu verstecken. Verwundert starrten sie ihn an und schon erhob sich Severus. Als bald begann eine wilde Hetzjagd in der großen Halle. Die Slitherins feuerten Snape an... der Rest der Schüler Harry. Die Lehrer schlossen schnell Wetten ab, ob Severus Harry fangen würde oder nicht. Knapp fünf Minuten später wagte Snape einen Hechtsprung und warf Harry zu Boden, pinnte seine Arme und Beine am Boden fest und grinste fies. „Was war mit Herzschrittmacher?" Harry lächelte gequält. _Verzweifelt rannte Harry durch die langen immer gleichen Gänge von Malfoy Manor. Dicht hinter ihm war Lucius. Harry lief weiter. Den Schmerz nicht beachtend, der von seinem ganzen Körper ausging. Er merkte, wie wieder Blut seine Schenkel hinab lief... seine Wunden sich wieder öffneten. Sackgasse! Harry zerrte an der verschlossenen Tür... konnte nicht entrinnen, fliehen... Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, wurde zu einem großen Kloß und platzte mit einem Mal. Er schrie. Unwirklich schallte der Schrei von den Gängen wieder. Von hinten packten ihn zwei grobe Hände... rissen ihn zu Boden und ein schwerer Körper hielt ihn fest. Auf dem Boden... Schachmatt!_ Severus merkte wie sich Harry verspannte und rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und half Harry auf die Beine. „Alles in Ordnung?" Flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr. Dieser nickte stumm. Von den anderen hatte niemand etwas mitbekommen. Die Slitherins johlten und auch wenn Harry gefangen wurde schauten ihn die anderen vergnügt an. Harry setzte wieder die Maske der Undurchdringlichkeit auf und lächelte sie kalt an. Severus seufzte leise. Wie so oft in den letzten zwei Tagen fragte er sich, was Harry wiederfahren war, dass er so geworden ist... und eine kleine Stimme flüsterte ihm zu, dass er es schnell heraus finden musste, denn für Harry war es fast zu spät und eine Angst machte sich ihn ihm breit... eine dunkle Ahnung, was dann aus ihm werden würde...Er würde wie du werden, flüsterte wieder die boshafte Stimme. Wie ich...? Nein! Das will ich nicht. Nicht so wie ich... ein Dämon der Nacht... nicht ihm Stande etwas zu fühlen, von Angst beherrscht. Er soll nicht in diese bodenlose Kluft fallen, denn aus ihr gibt es kein entrinnen mehr. Warum nicht? Dann hättest du endlich einen Seelenverwandten... jemanden der dich versteht, zischelte die Stimme, versuchte ihn zu betäuben, zu verführen. Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Er hat es nicht verdient... nicht so wie ich. Bei mir ist es **meine Schuld** gewesen. Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst seine Geschichte nicht! Ich weiß es. Harry tippte ihn an. „Severus? Alles in Ordnung?" Verwirrt schaute Severus zu Harry. „Ja... ja es geht mir bestens." Er wusste das Harry ihm nicht glaubte, aber er konnte es ihm nicht erzählen... seine Befürchtung... und von seiner Schuld. Er würde ihn hassen, genau wie er sich selbst hasste.

*

Stumm saßen sie am Abend am Kamin und starrten unentwegt in die züngelnden Flammen. Harry räusperte sich. „Ich muss dir was sagen." Severus wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich weiß ich muss dir irgendwie verrückt vorkommen... ich meine wegen meines Verhaltens und... und ich denke du solltest das Recht auf die Wahrheit haben. Doch du musst mir schwören... niemanden... hörst du... niemanden auch nur eine Silbe von dem was ich dir sage zu erzählen." Severus nickte und sah den jungen Mann vor sich besorgt an. Züge der Verbitterung zeigten sich nun in dessen Gesichtszügen.  


	12. Trost mit Folgen

10. Kapitel: Trost mit Folgen

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Sommerferien nach Voldemorts Auferstehung?" Severus nickte verwirrt. „Da sind Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger gestorben." „Stimmt. Und erinnerst du dich noch an dieses Verhör, wo ich gefragt wurde, wo ich in der Zeit war und so... „ Severus dämmerte es langsam und nickte. „Ich hab gelogen. Ich war die ganze Zeit in Malfoy Manor. Na ja... richtig gelogen hab ich nicht... schließlich haben sie nur gefragt, ob ich gesehen hätte, wie sie ermordet wurden und das hab ich auch nicht. Ich hab nur die Leichen gesehen." Severus, der selber auch die verstümmelten Körper der beiden gesehen hatte, blickte mitfühlend auf. Er selber hatte eine Spur von Trauer gespürt... wie viel schlimmer musste es für einen Halbwüchsigen sein und wenn es auch noch die besten Freunde waren... ? „ Aber das war es nicht." Verdutzt schaute er wieder zu Harry. „Ich war in den Kerkern angekettet und..." Harrys Augen wurden ausdruckslos und blickten leer zu einem unbestimmten Punkt an der Decke. „ Ich war ganz allein... niemand kam. Keine Hilfe. Und dann, nach zwei... es können auch drei Tage gewesen sein, kam Lucius Malfoy hinunter und... und er hat gesagt, dass... dass ich die vollendete Sünde sei _Glaub mir. Es ist nicht schlimm... es wird dir gefallen._ und dann... sie müssen mir glauben ich wollte das nicht. _ Nein! Fass mich nicht an. Ahhhhhh... bitte nicht. Lass mich los. _Er habe mich versucht zu wehren, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich war doch an der Wand angekettet. _Zapple doch nicht so... du verletzt dich nur selbst. _Aber das Schlimmste war... _Nun tu nicht so, als ob ich dich in irgend einer Weise misshandelt hätte. Es schien dir doch gefallen zu haben. _...es ist so widerlich, aber... aber es hat mir gefallen. Ich wollte nicht und doch... mein Körper wollte mehr. Ich hab oft versucht zu fliehen, wirklich, Malfoy kam manchmal bis zu drei mal am Tag. _Wie kannst du nur so schön sein? Voller Leben... Harry. Obwohl ich dich... unzählige Male... so oft schon mit meine Gier beschmiert... dir die Federn ausgerissen und meine schmutzigen Säfte die Kehle hinuntergewürgt habe... deine Beine, die dich wie Flügel über den Boden tragen... Auseinander zwang, dir den Pfahl dazwischen rammte, dich aufgespießt habe, wie zur Kreuzigung... und ihn immer und immer wieder in dich hineintrieb. Wie kannst du so schön sein? _Ich wollte weg, das müssen sie mir glauben. Und...und..." Tränen liefen über Harrys Gesicht, der Kloß in seinem Hals nahm ihm die Luft und er war nicht mehr im Stande weiter zu erzählen. Severus legte einfach nur seine Arme um Harry, nicht mehr. „Danke, dass du es mir anvertraut hast." Harry lehnte sich an ihn. „Du glaubst mir doch... das ich es nicht wollte", flüsterte er leise. „Ja... ja das tue ich." Sanft strich er Harry die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht und zwang ihn somit ihn anzusehen. „Ich möchte das du eines weißt. Manchmal lassen sich Lust und Schmerz nicht von einander trennen. Der Körper reagiert eben auf bestimmte Reize und du solltest dich nicht deshalb irgendwie schuldig fühlen." Harry quollen wieder neue Tränen aus seinen großen, unschuldigen Augen und gesellten sich zu den anderen. Er nickte stumm und schmiegte sich wieder an Severus. Seine Atmung normalisierte sich wieder langsam und kurze Zeit darauf lag er schlafend in Severus Armen, welcher sich entschied so sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten bis Harry sich von ihm wegdrehte. Er wollte ihn nicht wecken. Doch schon eine Weile später schlief auch er ein.

*

Fröhlich begrüßte Sirius Dumbledore. Und wurde dann von ihm höchstpersönlich zu Harrys Räumlichkeiten gebracht. „Da wird sich Harry freuen. Weiß er das du kommen wolltest?" „Nee... sollte doch ne Überraschung werden. Ach was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage. Gab es denn nichts mehr außer die Kerker?" „Schon, aber es war Harrys ausdrücklicher Wunsch einen dunklen Raum zu haben. Ah, wir sind da." Sirius stieß die Tür auf. „Harry, guck mal wer hier ist?" Dann verstummte er. Dumbledore schaute interessiert zu den beiden Schlafenden. Müde öffnete Severus die Augen und blickte an sich hinunter, dann zur Tür hin. Hastig versuchte er aufzusehen doch das veranlasste, dass Harry sich nur noch enger an ihn kuschelte. „MISTER HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!! WAS ZUM DONNERWETTER NOCHMAL HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN???" Erschrocken hielt sich Severus die Ohren zu. Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und setzte sich verwirrt auf. „Severus? Was machst denn du hier?" „DAS würde ICH auch gerne wissen!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry Sirius und Dumbledore. Seine Augen wurden groß und wenige Sekunden später schaute er panisch von Severus, indessen Arme er immer noch lag und Sirius der ihn verdammt wütend ansah. „Sirius, das ist nicht so wie du denkst. Lass mich erklären." Er versuchte sich aus den großen Sessel zu fletzen  und unglücklicherweise knickte sein Handgelenk um und er stürzte wieder in Severus Arme. Es war wie ein Stromschlag, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Beide sprangen hastig von einander weg. Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein. „Eine Schwuchtel... mein Patenkind ist eine Schwuchtel. Wenn James oder Lily das noch hätten erleben müssen, dass ihr Kind ein Schwanzlutscher ist und... oh mein Gott... Snape." Hastig wandte er sich um und verschwand. Völlig geschockt starrten ihm Harry und Severus hinterher. „Aber das ist doch gar nicht so", flüsterte Harry traurig über das unfaire Verhalten seines Patenonkels.


	13. Streit

11. Kapitel: Streit

Harry war die letzten Tage ziemlich übellaunig. Immer wieder musste er an Sirius` Gesichtsausdruck denken. Gut die Sache war schon leicht miss zu verstehen gewesen, aber war das gleich ein Grund SO zu reagieren und ihn dermaßen zu beschimpfen. War das eigentlich ernst gemeint gewesen. War es denn wirklich so schlimm, wenn er schwul war. Jahrelang hatte er sich doch selber für pervers gehalten... aber jetzt war alles anders. Severus hatte doch gesagt, das es nicht schlimm sei. Was ist nun die Wahrheit. Fragen über Fragen. Harry beschloss aus diesem Grund am Sonntag zu ihm zu fahren. Er musste unbedingt mit ihm sprechen. Zitternd stand er vor der Tür seines Paten und klingelte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Sirius starrte ihn an. „Was willst du? Arschficker sind in meinem Haus nicht erwünscht." Damit wollte er die Tür wieder schließen doch Harry stellte einen Fuß auf die Schwelle. „Ich muss mit dir reden." Unwirsch sah ihn Sirius an. „Bitte!" Der Ex-Häftling öffnete die Tür und wandte sich von ihm ab. Harry schritt ein. „Sirius, du hast am Donnerstag einiges missverstanden. Der Gedanke das ich und Severus... das ist total absurd." „So so... seit wann nennst du ihn eigentlich beim Vornamen?" Kalt blickte ihn Sirius an und Harry verspürte einen schmerzlichen Stich in seinem Herzen. „ Sirius, kannst du dir das nicht denken? Wir ähneln uns... Severus und ich. Ich habe ihn in der kurzen Zeit sehr zu schätzen gelernt. Wir sind Freunde geworden und ich vertraue ihm. Er ist mir genauso wichtig wie du. Ich bitte dich... versuche ihn doch ein bisschen besser zu verstehen. Ich kann doch nicht einfach einen guten Freund aufgeben, weil ein anderer das so will. Hast du selbst das nicht immer gesagt?" „Snape ist hinterhältig, gemein und nur darauf aus anderen wehzutun." „Das stimmt nicht. Er ist sensibel, hat einen ausgesprochen feinen Sinn für Humor und... er wird einfach nur immer falsch verstanden ." „Na klar, der arme Severus Snape. Ich werde ihn bedauern, wenn ich mal Zeit habe. Zu dumm, dass ich immer im Zeitstress bin, was?" Enttäuscht sah ihn Harry an. Mit diesem Punkt konnte er gleich abschlissen. Sirius war einfach viel zu uneinsichtig. „Ich hoffe du glaubst mir wenigstens, dass zwischen Severus und mir nur rein freundschaftliche Gefühle sind." Kurz dachte er an den kurzen Moment, als sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten. Dieser elektrische Stoß war einfach göttlich gewesen... und wie seine Lippen danach noch für ein paar Minuten gekribbelt hatte. Sirius nickte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so etwas von dir gedacht habe. Natürlich bist du keine Schwuchtel." Er drückte Harry an sich. Dieser entwandt sich seiner Umarmung. „Wäre es denn wirklich für dich so schlimm, wenn ich schwul wäre? Würdest du mich dann mich mehr mögen können?" Harry wurde lauter. „ Ist unsere Freundschaft so wenig wert?" Geschockt sah ihn Sirius an. „Was willst du damit sagen", flüsterte er tonlos. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken. Muss ich es dir noch buchstabieren? Ich bin schwul... S-C-H-W-U-L!!!" "Das glaub ich nicht… ich meine, ich hatte das alles von wegen du und Snape doch nur gesagt, weil… VERSCHWINDE!!! ICH WILL NICHTS MIT SOLCHEN PERVERSEN ZU TUN HABEN!!!" Wütend sahen sich die beiden an. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich ... Weißt du was... Severus hatte immer Recht. Du bist nichts weiter als ein räudiger Köter." Sirius spuckte in Harrys Gesicht. „Immer noch besser, als ein Schwanzlutscher zu sein. Wie ist es denn? Besorgt es dir Snape denn ordentlich? Fühlst du dich wie ein Weib, wenn du unter ihm liegst oder fickst du ihn durch?" Klatsch! „Rede nie wieder so über Severus." Harry stürmte aus dem Haus und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Draußen angekommen sog er erst einmal die Luft ein, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Der Briefkasten stand im Weg und wütend trat Harry nach ihm. Scheppernd flog er erst einmal ein paar Meter davon. Als nächstes kam ihm der Zaun in den Weg, welcher kurze Zeit später dem Erdboden gleichgemacht war. Jetzt fühlte sich Harry besser. Mit großen Schritten lief er zum Apperierplatz und war wenige Augenblicke später in Hogsmead. Harry setzte sich in die Drei Besen und bestellte sich einen Scotch. Einige Gläser später ging es Harry wieder richtig gut. Er wollte sich erheben und endlich nach Hogwarts gehen. Doch merkwürdigerweise waren seine Beine so schwer. Er sackte wieder auf den Stuhl und begann zu kichern. Diese Sache mit seinen Beinen fand er echt komisch. Rosmerta schritt zu ihm. „Ich glaube sie haben für heute genug, Professor." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Meie Beie ssssind jans sch...schwer." Wieder fing er an zu kichern. Rosmerta ging verunsichert zum Kamin, denn ihr war klargeworden, dass Harry es nicht mehr bis nach Hogwarts schaffen würde. Aber sollte sie wirklich Dumbledore benachrichtigen? Sie entschloss sich dafür. Im Kamin machte es Plopp und Dumbledores Geschicht erschien. „Professor Dumbledore? Professor Potter sitzt hier bei mir.... ähm ich glaube er würde nicht mehr mit ganzen Knochen in Hogwarts ankommen." Dumbledore nickte und verschwand wieder.


	14. Nasser Engel

12. Kapitel: Nasser Engel

Severus und Harry hatten die Hälfte des Weges geschafft. Obwohl man eher sagen musste, dass Severus die Hälfte geschafft hatte, denn Harry hing an dessen Hals und war keine große Hilfe. „Sev, halt mal kurz mir ist schlecht." Und schon würgte Harry. Entsetzt sprang Severus weg und Harry fiel auf die Knie. Schon um einiges nüchterner, als vorher blickte ihn Harry an. „Tut mir leid. Hab mir wohl sehr viel Ärger eingehandelt." „Das könnte man so sagen. Das Gespräch mit Black ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen?" Harry nickte betrübt den Kopf. „Zuerst lief es ganz gut, aber als ich ihm sagte ich wär schwul, hat er mich rausgeworfen, um es schön auszudrücken." Harry schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über Augen und Nase. „Scheiß Leben!" Severus half ihm wieder auf. „Das kannst du laut sagen."

In Harrys Räumen angekommen brachte Severus ihn in sein Bett. Harry ließ sich in die weichen Kissen fallen und schlief gleich darauf ein. Severus seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, dass Harry sich noch selber umziehen hätte können. Vorsichtig knöpfte er das Hemd des Schlafenden auf. Kurz verweilte sein Blick auf der Narbe, welche sich quer über dessen Brust erstreckte, bevor er es ihm ganz auszog. Doch dann schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Er war ein Zauberer, verdammt! Mit einem Schwenker waren Harrys Sachen ordentlich über den nächsten Stuhl gelegt und Harry hatte seinen Pyjama an. Er löschte das Licht und ging dann, mit einem letzten Blick auf den Schlafenden, in seine eigenen Räume. 

                                                                                               *

Harry streckte sich und blickte müde auf die Uhr, welche 11.37 Uhr anzeigte. Hastig wollte er aufspringen, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und versuchte seinen Kopf festzuhalten, da er glaubte, dass er sonst explodieren würde. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Leise öffnete sich die Tür und herein kam Severus. „Morgen. Auch schon wach?" „Schrei doch nicht so." Ächzend richtete sich Harry auf. „Du solltest dich besser schnell umziehen. In 20 Minuten sollst du bei Albus sein." Ängstlich sah Harry ihn an. „Ist er sehr sauer?" „Das wirst du sehen, wenn du bei ihm bist. Hier, nimm den. Zwar werden die Schmerzen nicht weggehen, aber zumindest etwas gemildert." Severus reichte ihm einen Trank. Harry trank vorsichtig und schon wenige Sekunden später waren die Geräusche und der Schmerz, welcher sich wie Messerstiche angefühlt hatte, einem dumpfen, gleichbleibenden gewichen. Schon viel besser. Schleppend stieg er aus dem großen Bett und kramte sich seine Duschsachen zusammen und verschwand. Severus suchte währenddessen neue Sachen aus seinem Kleiderschrank und ließ die anderen im Wäschekorb verschwinden. Plötzlich hörte er ein Poltern aus dem Bad und einen schmerzlichen Schrei. Severus hastete zum Bad und riss die Tür auf, um es sogleich zu bereuen. Harry saß nackt auf dem Fußboden und hielt sein Schienbein umklammert. Geschockt starrte Harry ihn an. „Äh... äh..." Severus gestikulierte wild mit den Armen herum. Der geschockte Ausdruck verschwand und ein kleines grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Es sah einfach zu witzig aus, wie der gefürchteteste Lehrer von der Schule mit leicht rotem Kopf, wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd und stotternd an der Tür stand. Harry schnappte sich ein Badetuch und schwang es sich um die Hüften. Vorsichtig versuchte er aufzustehen und rutschte sogleich wieder aus. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall. Zwei starke Arme hielten ihn umklammert und verhinderten, dass Harry wieder auf den Boden knallte. Erstaunt öffnete Harry die Augen und blickte in Severus´ Gesicht. Dieser zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. Harry merkte erst jetzt, dass sein Handtuch sich beim Sturz gelöst hatte. Oh mein Gott! Ich stehe nackt vor meinem ehemaligen Lehrer! Panik befiel ihn. Fieberhaft wollte er aus dieser misslichen Lage kommen. Doch Severus hielt einfach nur fest. Harry beruhigte sich wieder etwas und starrte zurück. Das Wasser tropfte von seinen Haaren in Harrys Gesicht, über seinen Rücken... . Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, wie seltsam es aussehen musste. Severus, der ihn festhielt und er, der nackt und nass vor ihm stand. Wie sie sich beide anstarrten. Aber genauso schnell wie er gekommen war, war er auch wieder weg. Sie sahen sich immer noch wie hypnotisiert an. Ein Räuspern. Beide wandten ihre Köpfe zur Tür. Dumbledore stand da und sah sie beide seelenruhig an. Blut schoss in Harrys Wangen und Severus ließ ihn augenblicklich los. „Das war nicht das, wonach es aussah." „Das hört man in letzter Zeit oft von euch!" Harry und Severus liefen augenblicklich scharlachrot an. Harry versuchte Severus zu helfen. „ Ich bin ausgerutscht und deswegen kam Severus rein und hat mir wieder hochgeholfen. Das war alles." Severus nickte zustimmend. „Ich stand hier schon fünf Minuten und die ganze Zeit habt ihr euch wie hypnotisierte Karnickel angeglotzt. Aber vielleicht werde ich langsam senil. Das kann natürlich auch sein." Damit wandte er sich ab. „ Harry, ich hoffe sie haben jetzt Zeit und kommen in den nächsten Minuten in mein Büro." Harry wandte sich von Severus ab und rannte in das Wohnzimmer. Severus sah ihm nach und ihm fiel nur ein Wort ein, welches Harry beschreiben könnte. Obwohl es kitschig war... so kitschig, dass sich alles in ihm sträubte... musste er an Engel denken. Ja... so müssen Engel aussehen, wenn es sie wirklich geben sollte...


	15. GAAAANZ WICHTIG!

Hey Leute!

Eine ganz wichtige Frage!!! Soll ich die nächsten 7 Kapitel schon hochladen?

Allerdings müsst ihr dann länger auf die nächsten warten. Oder soll ich lieber regelmäßig eines hochladen? Und ihr wartet dann nicht so lange?

Also sagt mir Bescheid

                                       Eure Snake

P.S. Ich erwarte dann aber gaaaaaanz viele Kommies!*fg*Ich kann von diesen Dingern nämlich einfach nicht genug bekommen...

                                            Bye


	16. Konstruktives Streiten

_Haaalloooooooo!!!_

_Ich konnte mich leider lange nicht mehr melden. Deswegen... 3 neue Kapitel._

_Und ich muss sagen... ich hätte niemals gedacht das sooooo viele Antworten._

_Es war ganz schön schwer sich zu entscheiden. Nächste Woche gibt es dann die nächsten 3 Kapitel!_

         13.Kapitel: Konstruktives Streiten

Harry lief eilig in sein Büro. Er hatte die vorwurfsvollen Blicke seiner Kollegen einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Zwar hatte ihm Dumbledore keinen Vorwurf gemacht, aber das alle, sogar die Schüler, davon wussten war wohl Strafe genug. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, schon klopfte es wieder. Entnervt riss Harry die Tür wieder auf. Severus schritt wie selbstverständlich in Harrys Räume. Missmutig bemerkte es Harry. „Warum warst du denn so schnell wieder weg?" Harry schnaubte. „Schon gut, schon gut. Aber keine Sorge, als ich gerade erst Lehrer geworden bin, war mir so etwas ähnliches wiederfahren. Sei Morgen einfach strenger und zieh den Häusern ne Menge Punkte ab, dann ist alles wieder im Lot und du fühlst dich wieder besser." „Natürlich, wenn der Meister der Zaubertränke mal Probleme hat, müssen es die Schüler ausbaden. Tolle Lösung. Dann musst du aber viele Probleme haben... so wie die Schüler bei dir leiden. Gott sei Dank bin ich nicht wie du. Ich lass meinen Frust nicht an Unschuldigen aus!" Wütend sah Harry ihn an. „Ich meinte es nur gut. Aber bitte... wenn sie es nicht nötig haben." Damit schmiss Severus die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry stand völlig überrumpelt da. Ihm war plötzlich unheimlich schlecht und er wusste einfach nicht warum. Hatte er mich gerade wirklich gesiezt?!? „Schön. ICH HABE ES NICHT NÖTIG", brüllte Harry ihm nach und die Vase mit den schwarzen Rosen(die er von irgendjemand Unbekanntem geschickt bekommen hat und auch zugleich seine Lieblingsblumen sind) landete erst einmal auf dem Boden. So schnell wie die Wut über ihn gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden und zurück blieb für ihn ein undefinierbarer Schmerz in der linken Seite seines Brustkorbes. Er füllte sich so unheimlich allein... 

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Harry sich wie erschlagen und je näher das Frühstück rückte, um so schlechter wurde ihm. Er wusste, er hätte nicht so reagieren sollen, aber eigentlich hatte er doch Recht, oder nicht?

Als sich Harry an den Lehrertisch setzte, würdigte ihn Severus keines Blickes und als Harry versuchte mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen wurde er einfach ignoriert. Schön... wenn Severus es nicht anders wollte, dachte Harry wütend und erhob sich. Einige Tage später hatten sie noch immer kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Harry fühlte sich unheimlich mies und Severus hatte es geschafft, dass drei Schüler mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert werden mussten, was seinen Rekord von zwei Schülern in der Woche brach. 

Harry wurde klar, dass er nicht allein mit diesem Problem fertig werden würde. Doch wen sollte er fragen? Sirius wollte nichts mehr von ihm wissen und Severus... das ging wohl schlecht. Mit einem Schlag fiel ihm Remus ein und er schollt sich, dass er nicht früher an ihn gedacht hatte. Eilig verfasste er einen Brief. Am Ende las er ihn noch einmal durch.

 „Lieber Remus, ich weiß ich hab lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen, aber in letzter Zeit ist so viel passiert. Ich brauch unbedingt deine Hilfe! Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Weißt du, ich habe hier jemanden kennen gelernt, der mir sehr, sehr wichtig ist. Leider haben wir uns ziemlich gestritten, aber wir können einfach nicht darüber reden. Was soll ich denn tun?!? Immer wenn er mich ignoriert werde ich wieder so unheimlich wütend. Ich könnte ihn umbringen, erst recht, weil es mir doch leid tut. Bitte schreib so schnell wie möglich zurück. Dein Harry  P.S. Kennst du einen guten Arzt? In letzter Zeit tut mir die linke Seite meines Brustkorbes weh und ich weiß einfach nicht, was das sein könnte." Harry nickte. So konnte er es sein lassen. Hastig band er den Brief an Hedwig fest und stellte erstaunt fest, dass in ihrem weißen Gefieder sich das erste Grau rein mischte. Sehnsüchtig blickte er seiner Eule hinterher, doch schon drei Stunden später war sie mit einer Antwort zurück, da Remus in der Nähe wohnte. Eilig entnahm Harry den Brief aus dem Schnabel des Tieres, welche ihn wie so oft in letzter Zeit verwundert anblickte, als ob sie sich fragte, warum ihr Herrchen so traurig war.

„Lieber Harry, ich habe mich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut, auch wenn der Anlass nicht so erfreulich war. ER? Nun gut... damit habe ich kein Problem, auch wenn ich zu gern wüsste, wer es ist. Keine Sorge... du brauchst keinen Arzt. Nach eurer Versöhnung wird wieder alles in Ordnung sein. Aber jetzt dazu. Kennst du den Ausdruck „Konstruktives Streiten"? Ich weiß es mag seltsam klingen, aber ihr streitet einfach falsch, wie es eigentlich die meisten tun. Weißt du... wir Erwachsenen haben einfach verlernt unsere Meinung zu sagen. Kinder schreien wenn ihnen etwas nicht passt und das müssen wir auch tun. Wenn du ihm nicht sagst, was du denkst, dann kann es einfach nicht funktionieren. Natürlich musst du damit rechnen, dass er zurück brüllt und das es dich verletzt, aber danach fühlt ihr euch einfach besser, da ihr eurem Ärger Luft gemacht habt. Also geh zu ihm, brüll ihn an und alles wird wieder in Ordnung. Nun ja, dass war es eigentlich außer das ich euch viel Glück wünsche und kannst du mir nicht verraten wer es ist? Bitte! Ich bin doch immer so neugierig!   Remus

Zweifelnd schaute er auf den Brief. Da hatte Remus aber einiges missverstanden. Er und Severus? Auch fragte er sich, ob dieses „Konstruktive Streiten" wirklich half, aber er konnte eh nichts mehr schlimmer machen. Er lief den Gang entlang zu Severus. Vor der Tür holte er noch einmal tief Luft und hämmerte dann so gegen die Tür, dass er Angst hatte, sie würde aus den Angeln fliegen. Ein mürrisch aussehender Snape öffnete ihm. Harry schubste ihn bei Seite und schritt ein. „Du kleiner Wichser, du. Weißt du eigentlich was ich von dir halte? He? Nein was. Fühlst du dich gut, wenn du kleine Kinder verstörst? Du bist wirklich das letzte!" Severus sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an bis ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg. „Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Du bist doch selber nur ein Stöpsel (eh... Severus, Harry ist 1,89 m groß). Weißt du was du verdient hättest. Am liebsten würde ich dich über`s Knie legen, um dir einzublauen, dass du SO nicht mit mir zu reden hast." „Dann tu es doch!" Drohend ging Severus auf ihn zu. Plötzlich spürte Harry ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, welches sich schnell ausbreitete. Nein, ich kann doch jetzt nicht lachen. Jetzt, wo wir endlich „Konstruktiv Streiten". Betont wütend und mit erhobenen Fäusten stand er Severus gegenüber. Um Severus` Mundwinkel war ein Zucken zu erkennen. Beide schauten sich noch einmal an, bis sie ins haltlose Lachen ausbrachen. Vergessen war die Auseinandersetzung.


	17. Traum

Es geht jetzt ein bisschen heißer her. Allerdings muss ich mich entschuldigen für meinen beschrubbten Ausdruck. Hey... ich bin 15 und noch dazu ein Weib? Also wie soll ich wissen, wie das funktioniert?!?

_                                                        Bye Eure Snake_

                                                         14.Kapitel: Traum

Eine Woche später...

Das Wasser rann in warmen Strömen von ihm hinunter. Er stellte das Wasser aus und stieg vorsichtig aus der Dusche, doch anscheinend nicht vorsichtig genug, denn er glitt auf den nassen Kacheln aus. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall. Zwei starke Arme fingen ihn auf und erstaunt öffnete er die Augen und blickte genau in Severus` Gesicht. „Nette Aussichten", murmelte dieser sanft in sein Ohr. Verlegen blickte Harry an sich herunter. „Findest du?" Er spürte wie die Arme seines Gegenübers langsam nach unten glitten bis dessen Hände auf seinen Hintern auflagen. Harry bemerkte wie seine Wangen brannten. Ohne Zweifel war er rot geworden. Verlegen und zugleich etwas verwirrt blickte er in Severus` Gesicht, welches ihn interessiert musterte, um zugleich auf den Boden zu schauen... nicht ihm Stande, dem Blick des Älteren standzuhalten. Dieser zog ihn näher an sich und gab Harry wieder einen Grund zu erröten, denn das was in seiner Hose war, war bestimmt nicht seine Geldbörse. Severus, Harry immer noch an sich pressend, strich ihm die langen, nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, um darauf hin seinen Griff in diesen zu verankern und mit sanfter Gewalt Harry dazu zu zwingen ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Automatisch teilten sich Harrys Lippen etwas. Das war der letzte Anstoß für den Zaubertränkemeister. Mit einem kehligem Seufzer legte er seine Lippen auf denen des Jüngeren. Kleine heiße Schauer jagten von dieser Berührung durch Harrys Körper und seine Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum, aber es war nicht schlimm... es tat nicht weh. So anders, als es damals war und zögerlich erwidert der Kleinere den Druck. Viel zu schnell brach der Kontakt ab und Harry ließ noch ein paar Sekunden seine Augen geschlossen, um das leichte kribbeln noch eine Weile zu genießen, um später mit leicht fiebrigen Blick und geröteten Wangen in die Augen des Urhebers dieser Welle von Gefühl, die ihn durchströmte zu gucken. Severus sah ihn immer noch so fragend, bittend an. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Mit zitternden Fingern fing Harry an das Hemd des anderen Lehrers zu öffnen, um innezuhalten und ihn unsicher anzuschauen. Wieder spürte er diese wundervollen Lippen. Diesmal in seiner Halsbeuge und Severus verlor kurz darauf sein Hemd. Ein langsam kreisendes Becken traf seines, rieb seine Erektion an ihm und ein köstliches ziehen, besser als alles andere, was er sich nur vorstellen konnte, begann sich zwischen Harrys Beinen einzustellen. Leise stöhnte er auf und folgte mit seinen Hüften den kreisenden Bewegungen. Seine Hände rutschten an den Hosenbund und machten sich daran des Slitherins Lust aus ihrem viel zu engem Versteck zu befreien. Wieder ein Ziehen an seinen Haaren, gröber, verlangender legten sich die schmalen Lippen auf seine, teilten sie und mit sinnlicher Vehemenz  erforschte eine geschickte Zunge Harrys Mundhöhle um später an seinem Ohr zu nippen.. Nichts war zu hören außer der keuchende Atem, der dumpf von den Wänden wiederhallte. Der Gryffendor drückte sich näher an Severus, wollte die Härte des anderen spüren. Verhalten stöhnte der andere. Harry spürte wieder Finger an seinem Hintern, wie sie sich zwischen die Backen gruben und seinen Anus, einen Ort von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass ihn nie wieder einer berühren würde, umkreisten.  Harry stöhnte verzweifelt verlangend auf. Des Jüngeren Augen weiteten sich. Mit einem aufbäumen, keuchte er auf, hielt sich an Severus fest, um den Boden nicht unter den Füßen zu verlieren, als sich erbarmungslos dessen Finger in seinem Innern bewegten. Langsam ließen sie sich auf die Knie nieder. Abwechselnd saugte und leckte der Slitherin an Harrys Brustwarzen. Dieser wand sich unter den Berührungen und zog Severus mit sich auf den Kachelboden. Endlich fiel das letzte Kleidungsstück. Zaghafte Finger strichen über den steifen Schafft und Severus biss sich auf die Lippen. Verlangend riss er Harrys Beine auseinander, nicht im Stande länger zu warten. Unschuldige Augen unter den dichten Wimpern. Wieder rieb er seine Erektion an die des Jüngeren und bereitete den unter ihm Liegenden mit seinen Fingern vor, doch wollte er auf ein Zeichen Harrys warten. „Mehr", hauchte dieser leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und der Ältere kam seinen Wünschen nach. Severus biss sich auf die Lippen, als er in Harry eindrang, der leise aufschrie, seinen Kopf in den Nacken werfend...

                                                                                                *

Harry wachte auf und feucht klebte seine Bettdecke an seinen Beinen. Nur ein Traum, durchfuhr ihn die Erkenntnis. Völlig erschöpft und Schweizbedeckt ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, die Augen geschlossen, immer noch leicht keuchend. Später musste er die Sauerei, die er fabriziert hatte beseitigen, aber nicht jetzt... Erstaunt und doch mit gewissen Genuss ließ er den Traum noch einmal Revue passieren, erinnerte sich an den süßen Schmerz den er gespürt hatte. Am nächsten Morgen könnte er Severus nicht in die Augen schauen, ohne vor Scham zu erröten... doch es war ihm egal. Noch war es Nacht...   


	18. Gerüchte

                                                     15.Kapitel: Gerüchte

Harry hatte es doch irgendwie geschafft, nicht vor Scham zu erröten, als Severus sich zum Frühstück setzte. Doch nun machte er sich mit langen Schritten auf den Weg zu seinem Klassenraum. Harry trat ein und es wurde augenblicklich still. Eilig kramten die letzten ihre Unterrichtutensilien aus und setzten sich auf den Platz und keine Sekunde zu spät, denn es klingelte schon zum Unterricht. „Guten Morgen." „Guten Morgen," antwortete die Klasse im Chor. „Schön... ich habe mir gedacht es ist mal wieder Zeit für eine mündliche Prüfung." Die Klasse stöhnte. „ 10 Punkte Abzug von Slitherin und Ravenclaw für unangemessenes Stören des Unterrichts. Mr. Owen, würden sie bitte nach vorne kommen." Der Ravenclaw erhob sich und der Rest der Schüler – sogar die Slitherins – sahen ihm mitleidig hinterher. Eine mündliche Prüfung bei Harry war einfach Folter. Nach 20 Minuten Gestottere  gab es Harry auf und ließ den Jungen sich wieder setzten. „ 3 von 15 Punkten... sie können sich ausrechnen, was das bedeutet und damit sie ihre Note wieder aufbessern können... schreiben sie drei Pergamentblätter über die ersten Schritte zu Voldemorts Herrschaft und nehmen sie Stellung dazu. In zwei Tagen legen sie mir den Aufsatz bitte in mein Fach." Owen sah unglücklich von einem zum anderen. „Nun aber zum Thema. Ms. McNair, was haben sie denn herausgefunden?" Die Slitherin öffnete ihr Heft und begann ihre Hausaufgabe vorzulesen. „ 5 Punkte, zwar war das natürlich nicht alles, aber ich weiß, dass in der Bibliothek nicht allzu viel zu finden ist." Zaghaft streckte sich eine Hand. Harry nickte der jungen Ravenclaw zu. „ Ich weiß das klingt respektlos, aber wozu brauchen wir das eigentlich?" „Sehr gute Frage! Wenn man einen Feind kennt ist er nur noch halb so gefährlich. Wenn sie Voldemort einmal gegenüberstehen sollten... was ich natürlich nicht hoffe, dann werden sie seine Taktik kennen und sind so im Vorteil, denn er kennst SIE nicht. So haben sie wenigstens eine Überlebungschance. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass ich einige Schüler dadurch abbringen kann, Todesser zu werden. Ich weiß auch, dass einige gar keine andere Perspektive bis jetzt hatten, da sie von Kind auf dazu erzogen worden sind, aber trotzdem... ja gerade deswegen, müssen sie genau überlegen... werde ich Todesser, weil es meine Familie so will oder weil ich es will. Wenn einer sich dafür entscheidet, weil ER es will so ist das in Ordnung, aber nicht wenn er dazu gezwungen wurde." Ehrfürchtig schaute ihn die Klasse an. „ Nun gut, unser Thema waren eigentlich die Versuche seiner Rückkehr und die Auferstehung Voldemorts. 1991... du meine Güte 1991... ist das schon wieder lange her! Na egal. Also 1991 wurde in der Schule der Stein der Weisen versteckt. Zur gleichen Zeit kam Professor Querril wieder aus Albanien, wo er  angeblich mit Vampiren eine kleine Auseinandersetzung hatte und... wisst ihr was, ich fang am besten von ganz vorne an." Die Klasse kicherte vor sich hin. „Also... Klein Harry wurde am 31.07. endlich elf Jahre alt. Er befand sich mit seiner Tante Petunia, seinem Onkel Vernon und seinem Cousin Dudley, die alle drei Muggel waren, in einer kleinen Hütte auf einem Fels. Rund herum ein riesiger Sturm. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und herein trat ein Riese von Mann, der sich als Hagrid vorstellte und so erfuhr Klein-Harry, dass er ein Zauberer war und dass seine Eltern nicht bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen, sondern von Voldemort höchstpersönlich ermordet wurden. Er fuhr mit Hagrid zur Winkelgasse, um seine ersten Lehrbücher zu kaufen. Zugleich erfuhr er auch noch, dass er berühmt war, wovon er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte und es nervte ihn ungemein, dass ihn alle wie stupide auf die Narbe starrten und den Mund gar nicht mehr zu bekamen und... ähh, also sie fuhren zur Winkelgasse und im Tropfeneden Kessel trafen sie zufällig den damaligen Lehrer für VgddK und ..." Harry war gerade dabei wie er, Ron und Hermine die Falltür hinab stiegen, als es klingelte. Doch da die Klasse eine Doppelstunde hatte blieben sie sitzen. „ Ich werde die Pause durch erzählen und sie haben dann etwas früher Schluss. Sonst verlier ich noch den Faden." Die Schüler nickten und hörten weiter interessiert zu. Fünfzehn Minuten später war er endlich fertig... sein Hals war ganz trocken und mit einem entschuldigendem Blick trank er ein Schluck Wasser. „ Haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen zum ersten Versuch Voldemorts. Eine Hand streckte sich in die Höhe. „ Was ist aus Ron und Hermine geworden?"  Harry wurde schlecht. Es war schon so schwer genug über sie zu reden und jetzt diese Frage. „ Sie sind kurz nach Voldemorts Auferstehung von Todessern ermordet worden," sagte er heiser. „Noch eine Frage?" Die Schüler schüttelten die Köpfe und starrten peinlich berührt auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

                                                                                           *

Als die Klasse endlich draußen war sackte er in sich zusammen. Von allen Fragen die sie hätten stellen können, war es genau die gewesen, die ihn am meisten weh tat. Tief holte er Luft und bereitete seine Unterlagen für den nächsten Unterricht vor. Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Als ihm dann auch noch seine Notizen aus den zitternden Händen fielen, gab er es auf. Überall sah er Ron und Hermine. Hermine, wie sie Lockhart anhimmelte, Ron der den Irrwicht, natürlich in Spinnenform die Beine wegnahm. Hermine, die wissbegierig dem Lehrer zuhört und eifrig Notizen mitschreibt, Ron der versucht ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingt, und die zerfressenen Leichen und... Harry wurde schlecht. Eilig lief er zum Fenster und riss es auf. Die kühle Luft tat ihm gut und langsam wurde sein Kopf wieder klar. Jetzt konnte die nächste Klasse kommen...

                                                                                           *

Er lief am Slitherintisch vorbei zum Lehrertisch. Überall war Getuschel und Harry schien als würden ihn die Schüler aus dem Augenwinkel heraus alle beobachten. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und, er redete sich ein, dass das Quatsch wäre und setzte sich seufzend an den Lehrertisch. Severus begrüßte ihn freundlich und er begann mit ihm leise über den neuen Artikel im „Journal" ( welches eigentlich verbotene Lektüre ist) zu diskutieren und Harry vergas das Getuschel und die seltsamen Blicke.

_So... ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das war`s dann bis nächste Woche und schreibt bitte gaaaaanz viele Kommies! _


	19. Cheese

_Hi! Wie versprochen die nächsten drei Kapitel..._

_Die nächsten zwei Wochen wird es dann nichts neues geben, da ich in Spanien bin. Ach ja, Ferien sind ja sooo schön._

_Und bitte wieder ganz viele Kommies. Die machen echt süchtig..._

                                               16.Kapitel: Cheese 

Harry ging schon früher als die anderen Lehrer, da er noch etwas für den nächsten Unterricht vorbereiten musste. Er schlenderte langsam, was er sonst nie tat, zu seinem Büro. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht zurück. Vorsichtig lag seine Hand auf der Klinke bis er sie entschlossen runterdrückte und erstarrte. Sein Nacken kribbelte, was bedeutete...er war nicht allein. Vorsichtig sah er sich um, sah aber niemanden. Verwirrt ging er in sein Büro. Das erste was ihm auffiel war, dass die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen offen war. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er war sich absolut sicher, sie geschlossen zu haben. Ein Rascheln. Leise schloss Harry die Tür hinter sich und lauschte weiter. Wieder ein Rascheln und etwas, was sich wie ein leiser Seufzer anhörte. Harry schlich auf Zehenspitzen bis zur Tür und spähte herein. Was er da sah war so unglaublich, dass er sich zwickte. Eindeutig kein Traum. „Ey Schwuchtel, du sollst nicht an seiner Unterwäsche schnüffeln, sondern nach Anhaltspunkten suchen !" „Aua, das tat weh." Harry nickte leicht. Das war nur gerecht für die Frechheit seine Pants in den Händen zu halten. Der hübsche Hufflepuff rieb sich den Kopf. Der Andere – ein Gryffendor –fluchte leise. „Wieder nichts! Wir müssen uns beeilen. Er wird bald wieder kommen." Harry sah sich die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte mit verschränkten Armen an. Der Hufflepuff legte endlich seine Pants zurück. „Hier ist auch nichts. Ich meine, wenn ich Tagebuch schreiben sollte, würde ich es bei meinen Sachen verstecken." „Klar, das war die billigste Ausrede, die es wohl überhaupt gibt. Ich sehe doch immer wie du ihn imaginär  ausziehst, wenn wir mit ihm Unterricht haben." „Du bist gemein!" „Ich weiß." Der Gryffendor schnappte sich eine Schublade und durchsuchte sie, während der Hufflepuff zu Harrys Bett schritt. Vorsichtig strich er über die schwarze Satinbettwäsche. „Und hier liegt er nachts. Findest du nicht auch, dass das Bett viel zu groß für einen allein ist. Und was man hier alles für unanständige Sachen machen könnte. Schau, perfekt für Handschellen geeignet." Damit strich er über die Eisenstangen. „Ich frage lieber nicht, wer da gerne angekettet wäre!"  „Ich auch nicht," sagte eine dunkle Stimme vom Türrahmen aus. Erschrocken sahen sich die beiden Schüler um und erblickten Harry. „Auch werde ich wohl meine Unterwäsche wegschließen müssen, anscheinend sind sie vor übereifrigen Nasen hier nicht sicher." Der hübsche Hufflepuff wurde tiefrot. „Sie können gehen." Erleichtert machten sich die beiden auf den Weg nach draußen. Kurz vor der Tür sagte Harry: „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. 75 Punkte Abzug für jeden ." Die beiden stürmten eilig heraus, bevor es sich Harry doch noch anders überlegen konnte und ihnen gleich 200 Punkte abzog. Grinsend zog Harry sein Schubfach mit den Pants raus und hob den zweiten Boden heraus, um das kleine Büchlein hervor zu holen. Dieses Ereignis musste er gleich in sein Tagebuch schreiben. Wäre der Hufflepuff nicht so sehr mit seiner Unterwäsche zugange gewesen, hätte er doch glatt sein Tagebuch gefunden und Harry war froh, dass es so war und nicht der Gryffendor das kleine Fach durchsucht hatte, denn dieser hätte es auf jeden Fall gefunden, so gründlich wie er seine Sachen durchpflückt hat. 

                                                                                             *

Immer noch grinsend ging er zum Abendbrot und Severus sah ihn verwundert an. Mit leisem Flüsterton erzählte er ihm von dem Vorfall am Mittag. Severus sah ihn aus Glubschaugen an. Harry grinste noch breiter und zauberte sich eine Kamera in die Hand und knipste erst mal wild los. Nun sah Severus ihn aus einem völlig verblüfftem Gesicht an. Da es eine Polaridkamera war... und noch dazu eine aus der Muggelwelt, hielt Harry Severus die Bilder vor die Nase. Erstaunt blickten ihn die Lehrer und Schüler an. Harry erhob sich. „Meine Damen und Herren. Haben sie jemals einen Severus Snape dumm aus der Wäsche gucken sehen? Nein?" Er projizierte  die Bilder an einer Wand und alle in der Halle schauten auf eine 6 Meter große Abbildung von Severus` Gesicht. Einmal mit großen Augen. Dann leicht verwirrt. Dann absolut verwirrt... Severus wollte eigentlich sauer sein, denn schließlich lachte die ganze Halle und zwar über IHN, aber selbst er lachte laut heraus. Die Bilder sahen wirklich zu bescheuert aus. „Na warte!" Er packte Harry und trug ihn über seine Schulter. Harrys Beine strampelten wild in der Luft herum und mit den Fäusten schlug er um sich, aber Severus konnte er einfach nicht treffen. Auch der Umstand, dass er die ganze Zeit lachte, machte es nicht besser und als Severus noch anfing ihn durchzukitzeln, war alles zu spät. Er brüllte vor lachen, versuchte sich zu wehren und gleichzeitig bettelte er, dass Severus aufhören möge. Doch der dachte gar nicht daran. Rache war ja so süß! Leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne Harry gemacht. Völlig verzweifelt riss er Severus die Hose runter. Severus ließ Harry augenblicklich los, wie Harry es geplant hatte. Weniger geplant war, dass er von Severus` Schulter runterrutschte und mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf den Boden klatschte. Dumbledore erhob sich. „Bitte lächeln," sagte er. Harry und Severus drehten sich verwirrt um. Und klick! Mit der selben Kamera, die Harry benutzt hatte war ein weiteres peinliches Foto entstanden. Dumbledore ließ es gleich darauf auf der Wand darstellen. Severus stand mit heruntergelassener Hose starr da, während Harry mit einem gewaltigem Horn auf der Stirn, auf dem Boden hockte. Beide blickten verwirrt, geschockt und zugleich ein bisschen dämlich vor sich hin und DAS 6 METER GROß AN DER WAND DER GROßEN HALLE!!! Die Halle brüllte. Severus zog sich eilig die Hose hoch und Harry rieb sich die Stirn. Beide sahen auf ihre großen Abbilder. Verlegen lachten sie mit. Das war vielleicht ein Foto...


	20. Erster Brief

                                                     17.Kapitel: Erster Brief

Leise fiel der erste Schnee und bedeckte Hogwarts unter einer weißen Schicht. Kalt stachen die kahlen Äste in den Himmel und Stille breitete sich aus. Doch im Innern des großen Schlosses summte es geschäftig. Überall redete man nur noch davon, was man seinen Freunden, seinen Eltern oder sogar seinen Haustieren zu Weihnachten schenken wollte. Und da war noch ein großes Thema und zwar der Schulball. Mädchen kicherten, wenn ihnen ein Junge über den weg lief und schüchtern wurde gefragt, wer denn mit wem und ob man doch nicht mit ihm hingehen wolle. Kleider, Make up, Schuhe und Frisuren... Anzug oder leger, Gel oder nicht, das waren die größten Probleme der Schüler und verdrängte für kurze Zeit den Gedanken an Voldemort. Harry hasste es! Das weibische Gekicher, wenn er kam. Die gestotterten Fragen, ob er denn auch da sei. Was ging es sie überhaupt an? Weihnachten konnte seiner Meinung nach einfach ausfallen und wie er bemerkt hatte, ging es Severus ähnlich. Doch ein gutes hatte das ganze dann doch. Er konnte Severus wundervoll damit ärgern, dass in seinem Spint ein Bh von einer Schülerin gelandet ist. Harry musste immer noch lachen, wenn er an das empörte Gesicht seines Freundes dachte. Wie er mit spitzen Fingern, die Unterwäsche rausholte und dann angewidert weg warf. Und wie er von „kein Respekt mehr" und „Unerhört" gesprochen hatte. Die ganze Schule stand Kopf!

Harry klopfte an die schwere Eichentür, um dann gleich einzutreten. „Severus, ich hab ein Problem." Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte ihn der Angesprochene. Harry senkte den Blick. „Ich kann nicht tanzen." „Hä?" „Ich sagte, ich kann nicht tanzen." „So alt bin ich nun doch nicht, dass ich dich nicht mehr verstehe, aber das nennst du Problem? Ich dachte schon sonst was." „Ich möchte nicht an eine gewisse Phobie erinnern," erwiderte Harry im säuerlichen Tonfall. „Ich meine, kannst du... na ja du weißt schon... ich möchte mich ja an Weihnachten nicht blamieren und so..." Hoffnungsvoll sah er ihn an. Severus seufzte. „Also gut. Was kannst du denn tanzen, damit wir darauf aufbauen können?" „Ähm ... nichts?" Eine halbe Stunde später schrie Severus laut auf und rieb sich den Fuß. „Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Mein Fuß ist bestimmt schon ganz blau." Traurig sah ihn Harry an. „Ich gebe es ja zu, Longbottom hätte es wahrscheinlich sogar geschafft, dass ich gar keinen Fuß mehr hätte. Ich bin dir wohl auf sämtliche Hühneraugen getreten mit meinem kleinen Ausbruch." „Ich habe keine Hühneraugen," erwiderte Harry so würdevoll wie möglich. „Nein, du nicht. Aber ich bald, wenn du so weiter machst."

Harry schlenderte langsam zu seinen Räumen. Er war total erledigt und nach knapp vier Stunden, hatte er es sogar geschafft, einen halbwegs akzeptablen Walzer hinzulegen. An die Füße von Severus mochte er lieber nicht denken. Er schloss die Tür auf und ein paar Sekunden später ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen, um gleich darauf einzuschlafen. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Hedwig mit einem Brief für ihn ankam...

Mit angespanntem Gesicht las Harry den Brief. Seine Hände zitterten stark und erschwerten es ihn noch mehr, den Inhalt des Briefes zu entziffern. Unsicher blickte er sich um, als ob er erwartete, dass aus der nächsten Ecke jemand hervor springen würde. Am liebsten hätte er den Brief als einen Scherz angesehen, aber zu viel hatte in ihm mitgeschwungen, als das er es gekonnt hätte. Im ersten Moment nur verwirrt, kroch langsam die Angst in Harry hoch. Sieben Jahre hatte er geschwiegen und nur Severus und er wussten von damals... hatte Severus ihn verraten? Das konnte er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, aber woher wusste der Anonyme Briefschreiber davon? Wussten es noch mehr?

Unsicher ging Harry in die große Halle und blickte in die fröhlich schnatternde Menge der Schüler. Niemand beachtete ihn und doch kam es Harry so vor, als würde ihn jeder mit Abscheu anstarren. Denn er war Abschaum, einfach nur Dreck unter den Füßen anderer. Langsam ging er zu seinem Platz und versuchte jemand verdächtigen zu sehen. Sein Blick glitt über den Gryffendor- zum Rawenclav- und dann zum Hufflepufftisch. Niemand! Er wollte sich gerade dem Slytherintisch zuwenden, als ihn jemand von der Seite anstieß. Erschrocken sprang Harry auf und ließ sich erleichtert wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen, als er Severus erkannte. „Hey, was ist denn mit dir los? Ist etwas passiert?" Neugierig blickten ihn die faszinierend schwarzen Augen an. Harry schüttelte unsicher den Kopf. "E... es ist nichts. Alles in Ordnung, nur etwas übermüdet." Stirnrunzelnd sah ihn der Ältere an, aber gab sich dann mit der Antwort zufrieden. „Hast du schon von diesem neuem „Gesetz" gehört?" Nun war es an Harry, neugierig zu blicken. „Fudge hat ein Verbot „erlassen", dass besagt, das, wenn man Öffentlich seine Meinung kundtut man mit einer Gefängnisstrafe zu rechnen hat. Ich meine, wo sind wir denn? Im Mittelalter?" Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Vor kurzem war es die Pressefreiheit und nun sogar die Redefreiheit, die ihnen genommen wurde. Leise ließ er sich mit Severus aus und dachte gar nicht mehr an den Brief und bemerkte auch nicht, dass er aus kalten Augen von Seiten des Slytherintisches gemustert wurde...


	21. Gewissheit

                                               18.Kapitel: Gewissheit

Mit weichen Knien ging Harry den dunklen Gang entlang. Das Schloss war wie ausgestorben und nur ab und zu pfiff der Wind, als würde er ihm eine Warnung zurufen wollen. Unsicher sah Harry sich um. In diesem Teil der Schule war er noch nie gewesen... und wohl auch kein anderer in den letzten 200 Jahren, in denen dieser Teil gesperrt war. Spinnweben nahmen ihm die Sicht und der Boden war übersät mit alten, brüchigen Skeletten kleiner Nagetiere – Ratten – welche ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Er hasste Ratten... seit damals. Und er hasste diese Schwäche in ihm, dieses beklemmende Gefühl, welches von ihm Besitz ergriff – Angst – dieses Wort, dieses Gefühl begleitete ihn schon so lange. An einer Gabelung der Gänge blieb er unschlüssig stehen und zog den zerknitterten Brief aus seiner Manteltasche, seine Hand fing wieder an zu zittern... Vielleicht sollte er umkehren? Noch war es nicht zu spät, aber er fürchtete die Folgen noch mehr, als diesen verlassenen Teil der Schule mit seiner düsteren Vergangenheit, als den Brief... und alles was noch kommen mag. Bebend, der Atem zu einem rasselndem Keuchen geworden, welcher nicht nur auf die eisige Kälte zurückzuweisen war, wandte er sich nach rechts, wie es in der Anweisung stand, obwohl all seine Sinne ihm zuschrieen, dass er verschwinden sollte. Glaubte er noch, die vorigen Gänge wären düster gewesen, so konnte er jetzt gar nichts mehr sehen, als tiefes schwarz. Und ohne Zauberstab, den er nach Anweisung nicht mitnehmen durfte, musste er sich nun an der Wand entlang nach vorne tasten.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Harry schien, kam er endlich in eine große Halle – der Treffpunkt. Harry versuchte sich vergebens den Staub und die dicken Spinnweben von seiner Kleidung abzuklopfen. Von seinem dreckigem Gesicht und seinen fast weißen Haaren mal abgesehen, an die er gar nicht erst denken wollte – er sah einfach jämmerlich aus. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er auf das, was noch kommen sollte. Ruckartig setzte seine Atmung wieder ein. Hatte er nicht gerade Schritte gehört? Er versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch es war zu dunkel. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich ins unermessliche, als er wiederum Schritte wahrnahm. Sie waren über ihm! Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass ein Mauervorsprung über ihm verlief - ein Mauervorsprung auf dem bequem jemand laufen konnte... und warten, beobachten ohne selber gesehen zu werden. Keuchend und am ganzen Körper zitternd stand er da und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. „Guten Abend, Mister Potter. Ich hoffe der hinweg war recht annehmlich." Dumpf hallten die Worte von den Wänden wieder. Harry machte einen Satz nach hinten und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Wer sind sie?" Keine Antwort, nur die Schritte über ihm. „Das ist wirklich interessant. Also muss an den Gerüchten doch etwas dran sein." Verwirrt schaute Harry in die gähnende Leere über ihm. Was sollte das heißen? Doch sein Gegenüber schien seine stumme Frage gehört zu haben. „Nun ja. Ich war mir Anfangs nicht sicher, ob das, was die Schüler munkeln wahr sei. Schließlich wird viel getratscht. Aber ihr Erscheinen ist Beweis genug." Harrys Augen wurden groß. Sollte das heißen, dass er mit seinem Kommen, alles verschlimmert hatte? Das der Junge über ihm es nicht wirklich gewusst hatte? Ein amüsiertes Lachen von Oben.„Armer Harry, das mit Malfoy muss wirklich schrecklich gewesen sein... obwohl, wenn alles, was die Schüler so reden stimmt, dann kann es ja nicht so schlimm gewesen sein. Ja viel mehr noch, hast du es... genossen. War es nicht so? Tse, tse, tse. Der große Harry Potter mit gespreizten Beinen unter einem Kerl, einem Kerl, der sein Vater hätte sein können und noch dazu ein Todesser ist. Was würde wohl Dumbledore dazu sagen... und die Presse erst. ALLE würden es wissen und sich eke ..." „Bitte, ich tue alles was sie wollen, aber sagen sie niemandem etwas," flehte Harry. „Bitte mich auf Knien!" Harry ließ sich nieder. Seine Wangen brannten vor Scham. Wieder ein Lachen. „So unterwürfig? Wo ist denn auf einmal der strahlende Held hin?" Harry schlurzte leise und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, was ihm nicht besonders gut gelang, denn kurze Zeit darauf waren seine Wangen feucht von der salzigen Flüssigkeit. Hatte er vorher noch Scham gespürt, so war das nichts ihm Vergleich zu dem Gefühl der Demütigung und der Wut auf sich Selber, die ihn nun die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. „Sie werden Morgen in der Mittagspause die Lösungen aller Prüfungen in die einäugige Hexe werfen, verstanden?" Harry nickte stumm und registrierte kaum noch, wie sich die Schritte immer weiter entfernten. Weinend brach er zusammen.

Harry lag in dem großen Bett. Ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, blickte er sich um. Nichts war hier unten, nur das Bett. Das kleine Fenster war zerbrochen, doch die Scherben waren fein säuberlich weggeräumt worden... genauso ordentlich waren seine Handgelenke bandagiert worden. Leise quietschte die Tür und dumpfe Schritte bewegten sich auf ihn zu. Eine große, feingliedrige Hand strich ihm die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Harry rührte sich nicht und sah anteilnahmlos an die Wand, als ihm der grüne Satinmantel vom Körper gestreift wurde – der einzigste Stoff, der seine nackte Haut bedeckt hatte. Er spürte wieder diese rauen Lippen und doch wieder nicht. „Mon ange, wir haben heute Abend Besuch. Du wirst dich doch von deiner besten Seite zeigen, nicht?" Mit diesen Worten legte er an paar Sachen ans Bettende und widmete sich wieder seinem Objekt der Begierde...

_Harry hörte Lucius nach sich klingeln und nahm das Tablett mit den bestellten Gläsern in die Hand, um im Salon zu servieren. Als er eintrat, wurde es augenblicklich still. Er spürte wie sich eine kleine, feuchtwarme Hand auf sein fast vollkommen entblößtem Gesäß legte und sah sich panisch um. Ein kleiner, dicker Mann – ohne Zweifel ein Todesser – sah ihn feixt an und versuchte seine Hand unter dem hautengen Leder, welches Harry mehr schlecht als recht vor Blicken schützte, zu schieben. „Das reicht!" Lucius sah den Mann wütend an, der augenblicklich seine Hand zurück zog. Leichtes Lachen aus dem blauem Dunst der Zigarren. „Du hast wirklich nicht zuviel versprochen, Lucius." „Komm her, Harry," Lucius winkte ihn zu sich. Unsicher ging Harry mit dem Tablett auf den Blonden zu. Plötzlich wurde ihm dieses aus der Hand gerissen und er grob an den Tisch gestoßen. Lucius war über ihm und sah ihn vergnügt an. Alkoholgeruch stieg Harry in die Nase. Grob packte ihn Lucius Hand und zerrte ihn zu sich, bis ihre Lippen sich trafen. Tränen stiegen in Harrys Augen als ihm ruppig die Ledersachen vom Leib gerissen wurden und er auf den Tisch gestoßen wurde, dass es ihm die Luft abschnürte. Das Lachen um ihm herum schwoll an und schon kurze Zeit später berührten ihn dort Hände, wo er vorher noch spärlich bedeckt gewesen war. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich nicht gleich zu übergeben... und Lucius` Hände fuhren in ihrem verlockendem Spiel fort. Er spürte, wie er mehr wollte, er langsam vergaß, dass an die 20 Todesser zusahen und um die Wette grölten und ekelte sich dafür um so mehr. Er war nicht mehr fähig zu atmen, zu denken... spürte nur noch diese wundervollen Hände, das Verlangen und den Brechreiz. Ungewollt spreizte er seine Beine, Tränen verschleiertem ihm den Blick und er spürte die Härte seines Peinigers... ihn sich. Und es fühlte sich so gut an... _

_Schweratmend lehnte er am Tisch und immer wieder benässten neue Tränen seine Wangen. Er fühlte sich so schmutzig und hörte immer wieder Lachen und Witze der Anderen. Hastig stürmte er aus dem Salon und rannte in das nächste Bad, um endlich sein Essen wieder freizugeben. Seine Wangen waren gerötete, von der Lust, der Scham und der Demütigung...  _


	22. Letztes Hindernis

Hey!*winke winke* 

_Bin braungebrannt aus Spanien wieder da. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin momentan voll im Stress._

_Ein ganz großer Knuddler an die Leute, die mir ein Kommie geschrieben haben, besonders an Matjes, die mir jedes mal so lieb geschrieben hat._

_Das war`s auch schon wieder.                       Bye Eure Snake_

                                               19.Kapitel: Letztes Hindernis

Am nächsten Morgen sah Harry einfach beschissen aus. Er war noch blasser und seine roten, geschwollenen Augen waren ein hübscher Kontrast dagegen. Die sonst so geschmeidigen und glänzenden Haare hingen ihm unordentlich ins Gesicht. Sie sahen schon regelrecht struppig aus. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sich viele nach ihm umguckten. Am Lehrertisch angekommen, wurde er gleich von Fragen überschüttet, aber er sagte nur, dass er schlecht geschlafen hätte, was ja der halben Wahrheit entsprach. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Harry nicht glaubte, aber er sagte nichts in der Hoffnung, dass Harry ihm später alles erklären würde. Umso enttäuschter war er als Harry, nachdem er mit dem Frühstück fertig war aus der Großen Halle flüchtete. Vergnügte Augen sahen ihm vom Slytherintisch nach...

Zu Mittag ging es Harry noch schlechter und Severus fing an sich ernstlich Sorgen zu machen. Harry zappelte unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum und biss sich fast die Unterlippe durch vor Nervosität. 

Sein Essen hatte er kaum angerührt, da sprang er auch schon auf und stürmte aus der großen Halle. Eilig rannte er in sein Büro und nahm die große Mappe mit den feinsäuberlich beschriebenen Blättern der Tests und Lösungen mit um sich dann auf den Weg zu machen...

Es war schon tiefste Nacht, die Sterne funkelten und Venus erschien ungewöhnlich hell. Das Feuer prasselte gemütlich vor sich hin und warf bizarre Schatten an die steinernen Wände, tauchte alles in ein einlullendes Licht. Leise klopfte es an der Tür und Severus schritt herein. „Harry?" Harry saß in einem der großen Sessel und schlief, das Buch in welchem er gelesen hatte noch in der Hand. Severus schritt näher und musste leicht lächeln. Die großen, grünen Augen nun geschlossen, sahen immer noch verboten schön aus, wie sie mit ihren langen, dichten Wimpern Schatten auf Harrys Gesicht warfen. Die schwarzen Haare umgaben das blasse Gesicht mit den leicht geröteten Wangen und den wunderschönen geschwungenen Lippen, die nur dazu einluden sie zu küssen... In Gewisserweise konnte Severus Lucius  verstehen, doch wie konnte man so einem Geschöpf nur wehtun? Lieben, hassen auch begehren konnte man Harry, aber verletzen? Vorsichtig beugte sich Severus zu Harry hinunter, wollte ihm nur eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichen, als er plötzlich die weichen, nur allzu nahen Lippen küsste. Harry öffnete verschlafen die Augen, spürte den leichten langersehnten Druck auf seinen Lippen und seufzte leicht. Severus sprang erschrocken zurück und starrte genau in diese gottverdammten grünen Augen, die ihn so schwach werden ließen. Er spürte eine Hand, die nach seiner Griff. „Severus?" Die selben Worte, die er zuvor benutzt hatte, doch ein ganz anderer Sinn... Zögernd beugte er sich wieder nach vorne und küsste vorsichtig den nachgiebigen Mund unter sich... Zuerst unsicher erwiderte Harry den Kuss, wusste nicht so recht was mit ihm geschah. Schließlich hatte er doch keinerlei Erfahrung... doch Severus ging bedachtsam auf ihn ein, wohl wissend, dass er Harry nicht unter Druck setzen durfte. Wieder ein Seufzen von seitens Harry und feine, zartgliedrige Hände verfingen sich in den Haaren des Zaubertränkemeisters, zogen ihn weiter hinab. Severus unterbrach den ersten Kontakt und sah ihn gespannt an. Röte breitete sich auf den Wangen des Jüngeren aus, bevor er den Slytherin wieder zu sich hinunter zog und ihn behutsam küsste. „Ich liebe dich," hauchte er leise zwischen den zarten fast keuchen Berührungen ihrer Lippen.

Harry lehnte nun an Severus, der ihm manchmal zärtliche Worte ins Ohr flüsterte und war einfach nur glücklich. Severus liebte ihn auch! Das allein kam ihm schon wie ein Traum vor ganz geschweige davon, dass sie sich geküsst hatten. Harry hätte niemals gedacht, dass es sich so anfühlen hätte können. Langsam neigte er seinen Kopf, um Severus anzuschauen. Er LIEBTE ihn! Harry konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Severus sah ihn aus glitzernden Augen entgegen. Harry strahlte einfach nur und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Mit einem leisen lächeln schlief er in den Armen des Mannes ein, der zum ersten Mal einen Weg in Harrys Herz gefunden hatte. Severus seufzte glücklich und tat es Harry gleich und schlief ein. 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte(es war Sonntag) fand er sich immer noch in den Armen Severus`. Glücklich erinnerte er sich an gestern Abend und wollte seinen Freund, Harry ließ sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen... wie das klang SEIN FREUND... aufwecken, als er bemerkte, dass Hedwig ihn ungeduldig musterte. Ganz nach dem Motto "Bist du auch schon aufgewacht?". Harry schmunzelte und stand vorsichtig auf und lief auf Hedwig zu, die einen Brief in ihrem Schnabel hatte. Harry erstarrte, denn die Schrift kam ihm nur zu vertraut vor(3). Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er den Brief. Er war nur knapp gehalten und enthielt eine neue Anweisung, dabei hatte er gedacht, dass es nun vorbei gewesen wäre. Langsam ließ er sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er bemerkte Severus nicht, wie er sich leise von hinten anschlich und erschrak, als dieser ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte. „H... Harry, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Verwirrt sah Severus ihn an. Harrys Atmung beruhigte sich wieder und er nickte nur. „I... Ich bin es nur nicht gewöhnt, so begrüßt zu werden." Entschuldigend lächelte er Severus an, auch wenn er immer noch am ganzen Körper zitterte. Severus sah ihn aus liebevollen Augen an und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Glaub mir, ich bin es auch nicht gewohnt jemanden so zu begrüßen." Harry schmiegte sich an ihn und versuchte den Brief zu vergessen, doch dieses Geheimnis stand noch zwischen ihnen...

(3) Natürlich hat der Schüler seine Schrift verstellt, sonst bräuchte Harry ja nur die Tests durchsehen und die Schriften vergleichen und wüsste wer der Erpresser ist.


	23. 2oKapitel

Sorry! Ich hatte schon zwei Pitel auf meinem PC, als plötzlich alles weg. Danach habe ich ne riesen Schreibblockade gehabt. Zwar bin ich noch immer nicht mit dem Pitel zufrieden, aber ich denke ich werde es auch in drei Jahren nicht mehr so hinbekommen wie es vorher war...  
  
Auch noch nen riesen Dank für die Kommies. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Severin  
  
20.Kapitel: Es weihnachtet sehr  
  
Die nächste Woche glaubte Harry zu schweben. Nur eines trübte sein Glück. Oft wäre er gerne einfach zu Severus gegangen und hätte ihn am liebsten vor der ganzen Halle geküsst, damit alle wissen, dass Severus nur ihm gehörte. Aber leider war Severus ein Spion gegen Voldemort und er selber der größte Widersacher genau dessen. So musste Harry die nicht immer ganz unschuldigen Blicke der älteren Schülerinnen tolerieren, die sie dem neugeborenen und verdammt gutaussehenden Lehrer nun zu warfen... auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.  
  
Aber im Moment hatte er andere Sorgen. Weihnachten rückte immer näher und er wusste partout nicht, was er Severus schenken sollte. Ein Buch? Das schien ihm zu unpersönlich. Schließlich sollte sein Geschenk auf dezente Art und Weise seine Gefühle wiederspiegeln. Dann blieb noch die Möglichkeit von Schmuck. Harry wusste, dass Severus gerne Ketten trug. Doch das war wahrscheinlich zu aufdringlich und vor allem verfrüht. Er wollte ihm ja nicht gleich einen Antrag machen! So fand er sich am Abend dick eingemurmelt in seinem Mantel wieder, einen Schal um den Kopf geschwungen, auf den Weg nach Hogsmead.  
  
Er malte sich schon einen völlig verzückten Severus aus, der sein Geschenk in den Händen hielt und ihn liebevoll anlächelte(Leider hatte er noch immer keine Ahnung, was es denn sein sollte.). Bei diesem Gedanken stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht und er bemerkte nicht, dass Fußstapfen seinen Weg kreuzten und in den Verbotenen Wald führten. Auch kurz vor Hogsmead entgingen seinen sonst so wachen Sinnen, die schwarzen Schatten, die in Richtung Hogwarts davon huschten.  
  
Harry beschloss sich in den drei Besen zuerst aufzuwärmen, bevor er die Läden zu durchstöbern begann. Leicht verlegen nickte er Rosmerta zu. Es war ihm immer noch ziemlich peinlich, dass er so betrunken gewesen war. Deswegen hatte er die drei Besen auch gemieden. Den Schnee abklopfend setzte er sich an einen Tisch und blickte sich um. Fast an jedem Tisch saß ein Pärchen, sich versunken in die Augen schauend, mit einem leicht dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck, Händchen haltend. Harry rümpfte die Nase. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht so vertrottelt aussah, wenn er Severus anschaute. Er hoffte es inständig!  
  
Nachdem Harry seinen Tee und das feine, hausgemachte Gebäck bezahlt, gegessen bzw. getrunken hatte, ging er nun die Straßen des kleinen Dorfes entlang auf der Suche nach einem schönen Geschenk. Doch er fand einfach nichts. Fast hatte er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, als er an dem letzten Geschäft stehen blieb. Das Schild sagte ihm, dass es sich um einen Juwelier handelte. Zweifelnd schaute er zu dem Geschäft. Schließlich entschied er der Neugierde halber hinein zu gehen.  
  
Harry schaute sich unsicher um und blickte dann verlegen zu dem Mann hinter der Theke, der ihn freundlich musterte. „Ähm... Haben sie etwas... uhm... was na ja... Gefühle, sie wissen schon... na ja etwas, dass nur der Person, der ich es schenke zeigt... sie wissen schon..." Verlegen sah Harry zum Ladenbesitzer, der ihn leicht amüsiert anschaute. „ Wenn sie mir sagen, um welchen Typ Frau es sich handelt, werde ich schon was passendes finden." `Eine Frau? Nun ja er musste ihm ja nicht aufbinden, das es sich um einen Mann handelte.` „Nun ja... sie ist sehr groß, dunkle Augen und Haare, heller Hauttyp und nun ja sie wirkt nach außen hin..." „Ne Slytherin was?" Überrascht sah Harry den Mann hinter der Theke an. Dieser suchte schon eifrig und legte dann eine wunderschöne Kette vor Harry. Zweifelsohne hätte sie jeder Frau gefallen, aber Severus? „Uhm... haben sie etwas, was ni... nicht ganz so w... weiblich wirkt?" Rasch blickte der Verkäufer auf. „Warum sagen sie es nicht gleich!" Und damit holte er eine weitere Kette, diesmal zweifellos eine Herrenkette, hervor. Harry vergaß alles, von wegen Schmuck sei noch verfrüht. Sie war einfach perfekt. In ihrer Schlichtheit strahlte sie eine Wärme aus, die nur Severus seine wahren Gefühle verraten würde. „Ühm... und könnten sie..." „ Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass mein Geschäft keinerlei Auskünfte über die Wünsche der Kunden gibt..." Mit einem breiten, überglücklichen Grinsen machte sich Harry zurück auf den Weg zum Schloss ein Päckchen reicher in der Manteltasche.  
  
*  
  
Leise schlich sich Harry wieder durch die alten verlassenen Teile des Schlosses. Sein Herz raste und obwohl seinen Atem in kleinen Wölkchen aus seinem Mund quoll, bemerkte er die Kälte nicht. Unsicher ging er wieder in den Raum, dessen Düsternis von ein paar Kerzen vertrieben wurde. Nur die Spalte oberhalb des Raumes war düster wie eh und je. „Sie sind spät Professor!" Harry zuckte zusammen. Das sein Erpresser auch so theatralisch sein musste und ihn damit zu Tode erschreckte. „Was wollen sie?" „ Na na, was ist das denn für ein Ton?!? Wenn sie sich nicht in Zaum halten, könnte mir doch noch etwas rausrutschen." Harry schaute verzweifelt in die Schatten der Spalte über seinen Kopf. „Wie geht es eigentlich ihrem kleinen handzahmen Todesser?" Harry stockte der Atem. Sein Widersacher konnte doch unmöglich von ihm und Severus wissen. Sie waren doch so vorsichtig gewesen. „Keine Sorge. Es interessiert mich nicht wer sie vögelt und es wird auch niemand anderes interessieren, wenn sie tun was ich will." „Und das wäre?" „Sie wissen doch von diesem irrwitzigen Hufflepuff, der sie am liebsten jedes Mal anspringen würde sobald er sie sieht..." Harry errötete, aber nickte gehorsam. „Ich möchte das sie..."  
  
*  
  
Erschöpft warf sich Harry auf sein Bett, um sogleich wieder aufzuspringen. Etwas hatte verdammt noch mal wehgetan. Vorsichtig steckte er seine Hände in seine Manteltasche. Die Kette in der Hand, sah er erstaunt auf den kleinen Dolch, der aus dem Päckchen herausschaute. Nebenbei ein Zettel. „Passen sie aus sich auf. Sie sind hinter ihnen. Eine falsche Schlange ist an der Macht, getarnt als Edelmann. „Er" wird bald da sein. Der Dolch wird sie und ihren Liebsten beschützen." Man konnte glatt die Fragezeichen über Harrys Kopf schweben sehen.  
  
Ein leises Klopfen ließ Harry aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Harry verstaute schnell die Kette und packte das Päckchen aus einen Tisch und ging zur Tür. Severus stand vor ihm und trat schnell in Harrys Gemächer. 


End file.
